Loss of Me
by Arienlys
Summary: (14/02/13: Ajout d'un Bonus!) série de drabbles Défi Juillet 2012 - Il aurait dû savoir que se lancer dans une relation avec Aizen serait une chose compliquée. Mais chaque jour amenait son lot de découvertes et lui confirmait que, finalement, son choix avait sans doute été le bon. - Yaoi Ichigo x Aizen.
1. Beginning

**Loss of Me  
**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo

**Couple : **Ichigo x fugitif!Aizen

**Mots :** 500 (dire que je me plaignais d'_Happy Birthday_…)

**Note :**

- Ici Ichigo n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs et n'a donc jamais rencontré les fullbringers.  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Sauf que, aimant me compliquer les choses, j'ai décidé que je me lancerai un but personnel : parvenir à faire du fluff, du mignon. Avec Aizen. Je suis tarée.

_**Master & Slave est mis en pause pour le mois de Juillet, le temps pour moi de remplir ce petit défi !**_

Merci de votre compréhension ^^

* * *

**1# Beginning**

Ichigo fixait le plafond sans le voir. Il faisait nuit et, bien qu'allongé, il ne dormait pas. Il avait reçu un visiteur qu'il n'attendait plus et dont il voulait profiter. Car ces moments étaient rares et devenaient donc précieux. Les Shinigami rendaient la tâche compliquée et son amant ne pouvait venir aussi souvent qu'il le voulait. Il n'était pas rare qu'il soit obligé de faire demi-tour, bredouille. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il était parvenu à se faufiler par la fenêtre de la chambre (toujours ouverte) et ils en profitaient.

Contre lui somnolait son amant, l'homme qui avait trahi la Soul Society. Confronté à lui, il avait vu Urahara profiter de leur combat pour intervenir et le sceller afin de le faire juger. C'était ce qu'on lui avait dit. C'était ce qu'il avait cru. Sauf que le traitre n'avait pas été long à trouver comment s'échapper. Il s'était réfugié dans le monde des humains, le temps pour lui de se reconstituer une armée et de revenir. Et lui… était finalement parvenu à lui mettre la main dessus, par pur hasard. C'était ce que lui avait affirmé Aizen.

Ichigo glissa ses doigts dans les mèches brunes de son amant, installé contre lui, la tête sur le torse et un bras en travers du ventre. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Il savait que le lendemain, il se réveillerait seul. Il avait finit par comprendre que Sosuke voulait juste lui éviter des problèmes.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quand se situait le point de départ. Une pulsion ou quelque chose comme ça, lorsque durant leur combat il avait senti cette solitude pesante. Il avait laissé Zangetsu glisser contre Kyoka afin de pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur celles de son opposant. Ça avait été le début, le tout début. Et quand il y repensait… La tête qu'avait alors tiré l'autre homme n'avait absolument pas de prix.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? demanda Aizen, dérangé alors qu'Ichigo tentait de se calmer.

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas. A la place, il passa ses mains autour du cou et attira son amant à lui pour l'embrasser. Bien que réticent au début, il sentit Sosuke répondre et reprendre finalement sa place première.

Aujourd'hui il en riait, au début ça n'avait pas été aussi joyeux. Il avait mis du temps à avaler qu'il pouvait aimer les hommes comme les femmes, et plus encore à réaliser que le baiser qu'il avait échangé n'était pas un accident. Alors, lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé dans cette ruelle… il s'était jeté à son cou. Leur relation avait été scellée par un baiser exigeant de sa part.

La seule ombre était la réserve que gardait Aizen. Mais il avait été prévenu : ses chances d'entendre un jour les trois mots désirés étaient nulles. Les possibilités qu'il soit affectueux avoisinaient le zéro absolu. Il avait fini par comprendre que si Sosuke était doué pour manipuler les gens, il devenait d'une maladresse sans pareille lorsqu'il était concerné. Pourtant il s'était lancé dans l'aventure.

Est-ce qu'il regrettait ? Absolument pas.

* * *

Je vous dis donc à demain ! =D


	2. Accusation

**Loss of Me**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo  
**Couple : **Ichigo x fugitif!Aizen  
**Mots :** 500 (dire que je me plaignais d'_Happy Birthday_…)  
**Note :**

- Ici Ichigo n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs et n'a donc jamais rencontré les fullbringers.  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 30 jours, 30 mots, 1 texte par jour. Sauf que, aimant me compliquer les choses, j'ai décidé que je me lancerai un but personnel : parvenir à faire du fluff, du mignon. Avec Aizen. Je suis tarée.

* * *

**2# Accusation**

Lorsqu'Ichigo avait ouvert la porte et qu'il avait fait face à Renji et Rukia, il n'avait pas été très long à comprendre que ce n'était pas bon signe pour lui. Cela lui fut confirmé lorsque ses deux amis lui demandèrent s'il était vrai qu'Aizen avait été vu chez lui. A la surprise avait succédé l'indignation, alors que les deux compères le poussaient sur le côté pour pouvoir fouiller son appartement.

- Comprends-nous Ichigo, s'il te plaît, lui avait demandé Renji.  
- Ça nous embête autant que toi, avait rajouté Rukia, mais on n'a pas le choix.

Ichigo croisa les bras, ennuyé. Il savait que refuser ne ferait qu'attirer les soupçons plus encore. Son souci, c'était que Sosuke était effectivement présent la veille, et qu'il y avait de fortes chances que ses deux amis trouvent des traces de son reiatsu. Heureusement pour lui, alors que Rukia avait posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte, Aizen s'était manifesté ailleurs dans la ville, tout comme d'autres shinigami. Ni une, ni deux, il s'était retrouvé seul et avait pu soupirer.

Sans surprise, il passa plusieurs soirs sans compagnie avant que son amant ne parvienne à s'infiltrer une nouvelle fois chez lui. Il avait remarqué quelques coupures, liées à un combat contre Byakuya et avait absolument tenu à les soigner.

- Merci, Sosuke, avait murmuré le jeune homme une fois installé à califourchon sur Aizen, lui-même assis sur le canapé.  
- Pour ? avait été la réponse immédiate.

Il y avait eu un silence, avant qu'Ichigo ne relève la tête de sa tâche, perplexe.

- Allons, je sais bien que tu as fait exprès d'attirer l'attention sur toi. Tu savais qu'on allait venir me voir, pas vrai ?  
- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Face à lui, son amant avait détourné la tête et les yeux. Il finit par comprendre que Sosuke était tout simplement gêné. Alors, il niait, pour ne pas avouer que, oui, il pouvait parfois penser à une autre personne que lui-même. Nier, afin de ne pas faire face à ses propres sentiments et à ceux d'autrui. Encore et encore, malgré l'évidence.

- Ce n'était que du hasard, poursuivit Sosuke, grognon.  
- Si tu le dis, sourit Ichigo.

Il reprit ses soins, ignorant le regard chocolat qui le foudroyait, comme pour le mettre au défi de douter de ce qu'il affirmait. Il aurait beau insister de toute façon, Aizen ne démordrait pas. Pourtant il avait compris que les coïncidences n'existaient pas avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas grave, il avait fini par s'habituer à cette attitude.

Les soins terminés, il se pencha pour embrasser doucement son amant. Pas dupe, celui-ci râla mais ne le repoussa pas et Ichigo en profita pour déposer une série de baisers courts sur son visage. Parce qu'entendre Sosuke s'enfoncer et se perdre dans ses explications peu convaincantes au fur et à mesure que sa gêne grandissait par sa faute était devenu son jeu préféré.

* * *

Je vous dis donc à demain ! =D


	3. Restless

**Loss of Me**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo  
**Couple : **Ichigo x fugitif!Aizen  
**Mots :** 500  
**Note :**

- Ici Ichigo n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs et n'a donc jamais rencontré les fullbringers.  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Sauf que, aimant me compliquer les choses, j'ai décidé que je me lancerai un but personnel : parvenir à faire du fluff, du mignon. Avec Aizen. Je suis tarée.

Si vous laissez une review en anonyme, s'il vous plait, signez. C'est plus pratique pour vous répondre ^^ !  
Le nouveau système de ffnet est une cata *chantonne*

* * *

_Réponse aux guests (oua comment ça claque)_

Juhdorange: presque? ;p bbn, on va essayer de faire mieux aujourd'hui alors.  
Guest (à défaut, j'ai pas réussi à deviner qui tu étais ^^;): Thank you! on va essayer de tenir les 31 jours!  
TheLadySoul: Aizen, reconnaître qu'il aide Ichigo? Jamais, c'est trop lui demander! xD

J'ai reconnu (et répondu) aux autres ;p

* * *

**3# Restless**

Un mois. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Sosuke n'avait pas donné signe de vie. Il était rare qu'il se passe une semaine sans qu'ils ne se voient, et pour tout avouer, Ichigo commençait à s'inquiéter. Il en venait à se demander si Aizen n'avait pas été capturé par la Soul Society. Et il ne pouvait se renseigner sans attirer immédiatement les soupçons sur lui. Alors, depuis plus de trente jours, il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage et imaginait les pires scenarios possibles.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, c'était de se retrouver dans l'expectative.

Ce soir cela ferait un mois et demi et il commençait à être nerveusement à bout. Il dormait mal et perdait peu à peu l'appétit. Sans doute fut-il entendu ? Toujours est-il qu'il finit par discerner des bruits de pas en provenance de sa chambre et que Sosuke ne tarda pas à apparaitre, visiblement fatigué, mais libre.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, Aizen se retrouva avec Ichigo collé à lui, pas loin de pleurer de soulagement à le savoir sain et sauf. Interloqué, il hésita un instant sur la marche à suivre, avant de passer lentement ses bras autour du ventre.

- J'ai cru que… qu'ils t'avaient...  
- Tu t'inquiète pour rien, je t'assure, lui avait répondu Aizen d'une voix calme, rassurante.

Il avait eu l'habitude de réconforter Hinamori de la sorte, c'était donc de façon tout à fait naturelle qu'il avait repris son attitude de gentil capitaine. Sauf qu'Ichigo n'était pas vraiment son ancienne lieutenante et que, plutôt que de se laisser aller avec un petit soupir, il avait bondi comme un diable hors de sa boite.

- Pour « rien » ? Tu te fous de moi ?

Sosuke était resté silencieux. De toute façon il savait que, quoi qu'il réponde, le jeune homme allait lui tomber dessus, ce qui ne manqua pas. C'était un moyen comme un autre de faire sortir toutes les émotions qu'il avait refoulées jusqu'à présent. Alors il encaissa sans broncher et observa le regard ambre briller de colère, qu'il trouva magnifique à cet instant précis. Quelque part, il était juste heureux que le garçon s'inquiète de son état.

- Et tu souris en plus ? tonna la voix d'Ichigo, ce qui ramena le traitre sur terre et lui permis d'arrêter de justesse le poing qui fusait dans sa direction.  
- Je suis désolé, murmura Aizen avant d'attirer son compagnon contre lui et de venir l'embrasser.

Le jeune homme se débattit bien un instant, mécontent, mais finit par se laisser aller et même se serrer le plus fort qu'il pouvait, enfin apaisé.

- Tu parles, t'es pas désolé du tout, ronchonna le shinigami remplaçant

Sosuke retint un nouveau sourire d'étirer ses lèvres alors qu'Ichigo enfouissait son visage dans son cou. Et même si, malgré tout, il reçu un puissant coup de poing sur le torse, il se savait déjà pardonné : pour cette fois, il avait gagné la partie.

* * *

Je vous dis donc à demain ! =D


	4. Snowflake

**Loss of Me**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo  
**Couple : **Ichigo x fugitif!Aizen  
**Mots :** 500 Words  
**Note :**

- Ici Ichigo n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs et n'a donc jamais rencontré les fullbringers.  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Sauf que, aimant me compliquer les choses, j'ai décidé que je me lancerai un but personnel : parvenir à faire du fluff, du mignon. Avec Aizen. Je suis tarée.

* * *

**4# Snowflake**

Les moments que Sosuke passait aux cotés d'Ichigo étaient de ceux où il pouvait se permettre de se relaxer un peu. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de tourner plusieurs fois dans le quartier avant de rejoindre le petit appartement, comme aujourd'hui. Il était en train de terminer sa dernière vérification (le gigaï qu'il avait « emprunté » et qui masquait son reiatsu lui permettait de le faire en toute tranquillité) quand il s'était mis à neiger sur Tokyo. Surpris, il s'était arrêté et avait relevé la tête vers le ciel rendu obscur par la déclinaison du jour, afin d'observer la chute des flocons.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours adoré la neige et avait, à plusieurs reprises, arrêté ce qu'il faisait pour la regarder tomber. Elle était pure, disait-on, était aimée de tous, mais cachait son véritable visage et le fait qu'elle était dangereuse. A l'instar de l'eau, beaucoup pensait la maîtriser, et puis, d'un seul coup, elle se déchainait et rappelait à tous que face à sa colère, ses adversaires n'étaient rien de plus que des fétus de paille qu'elle balayait sans pitié.

Aizen ferma un instant les yeux et reprit sa marche. Il ignora le vent qui commençait à monter mais préféra observer le ballet des flocons qui semblait presque lui ouvrir la marche.

Même lorsqu'il se faufila par la fenêtre, il se retourna et regarda encore pendant un temps la ville se couvrir progressivement de blanc.

Quand, enfin, il se détourna du spectacle hypnotique et se tourna vers la porte, ce fut pour tomber nez à nez avec Ichigo qui l'observait, un léger sourire aux lèvres et son téléphone portable brandit devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers le jeune homme qui s'esquiva, ce qui lui confirma qu'il venait probablement d'être pris en photo. Il lui avait déjà fait le coup au début de leur relation en le photographiant dés que possible. Quand on savait qu'il avait dû détruire l'appareil afin de s'en débarrasser…

- Ce que tu es mignon avec de la neige plein les cheveux, sourit le shinigami remplaçant.  
- Tu as intérêt à supprimer cette chose, siffla le traitre, déjà agacé.  
- Quoi ? Sûrement pas !

Le jeune homme sera le téléphone contre lui et se réfugia dans son salon pour mieux faire face à la colère de Sosuke. Il savait que le taquiner était une mauvaise idée. Puisque l'homme avait tendance à ne pas comprendre la plaisanterie et à se vexer très vite. Mais c'était terriblement tentant.

D'ailleurs, Aizen ne tarda pas à se détourner, probablement dans l'idée de quitter l'endroit et il le retint de justesse. Face au regard mécontent il soupira et, attirant son amant à lui, supprima la photo sous ses yeux afin de lui prouver sa bonne foi. Cela eut au moins le mérite de le calmer immédiatement et de lui faire retrouver une certaine bonne humeur. Alors, Ichigo oublierait juste de préciser que cette suppression était un sacrifice pour garder toutes les autres.

* * *

Je vous dis donc à demain ! =D


	5. Haze

**Loss of Me**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo  
**Couple : **Ichigo x fugitif!Aizen  
**Mots :** 500 Words  
**Note :**

- Ici Ichigo n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs et n'a donc jamais rencontré les fullbringers.  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Sauf que, aimant me compliquer les choses, j'ai décidé que je me lancerai un but personnel : parvenir à faire du fluff, du mignon. Avec Aizen. Je suis tarée.

* * *

**5# Haze - Brume  
**

Depuis qu'il s'était installé dans la capitale, Ichigo avait adopté un petit rituel. Le matin, après s'être réveillé, il allait faire un jogging. Le fait que son appartement soit situé dans la périphérie de la ville lui évitait de croiser du monde. Il pouvait donc courir tranquille, ce qui lui permettait de se préparer pour la journée à venir.

Ce matin là, la saison voulait qu'il y ait un brouillard à couper au couteau. Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas d'enfiler un t-shirt, un pantalon et ses baskets afin de sortir. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir à plus de cent mètres, pour avoir foulé ce chemin des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, il le connaissait maintenant par cœur. De toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il craignait quelque chose.

Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à un parc, silencieux en ce début de journée. Cependant, il perçut bientôt des bruits derrière lui, preuve qu'il n'était pas seul. Surpris, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers l'origine des sons, sans rien distinguer bien sûr.

Une main se posa sur sa bouche en même temps qu'une autre vint serrer son torse et ses bras. Malgré ses tentatives de libération, il se retrouva bientôt collé au corps de son agresseur qui se pencha sur lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Tu te promènes seul, c'est imprudent.

Ichigo se détendit sensiblement en reconnaissant la voix d'Aizen. Lentement, la prise se desserra et il put se retourner pour lui faire face, un peu contrarié. Demander pourquoi est-ce qu'il était ici ? Il s'entendrait répondre qu'il passait _par hasard _dans le coin et qu'il l'avait vu.

- Et je suppose que ça t'amuse de me faire peur ?

- Oui, beaucoup.

Vexé, le jeune homme chahuta Sosuke qui le narguait avec un léger sourire avant de reprendre sa route à ses côtés, en marchant. Ce n'est qu'une fois aux alentours de la ville, là où la brume était beaucoup moins dense, qu'Aizen s'arrêta. La protection naturelle prenait fin, il ne se risquerait donc pas à aller plus loin.

Parfaitement conscient de cela, Ichigo fit une pause pour profiter encore quelques instants de la présence de l'autre homme. Il finit par lui souhaiter bonne journée et se détourner pour rentrer chez lui, sous le silence de Sosuke. Alors qu'il pensait que leur rencontre de la journée s'arrêterait là, une large veste tomba sur ses épaules.

- Essaye de ne pas être malade, petit inconscient.

Le shinigami remplaçant eut un sourire et se contenta d'un léger signe de la main pour toute réponse alors qu'il reprenait sa route. Nul besoin de se retourner afin de savoir qu'Aizen avait déjà disparu. En revanche, il apprécierait ce cadeau à sa juste valeur. Il passa ses bras dans les manches du manteau un peu trop grand pour lui et referma la fermeture éclair, il put ainsi profiter en toute tranquillité de sa chaleur. Étrangement, il n'accepta de l'enlever qu'une fois la présence de Sosuke totalement évaporée, c'est-à-dire après une bonne demi-journée.

* * *

Je vous dis donc à demain ! =D


	6. Flame

**Loss of Me**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo  
**Couple : **Ichigo x fugitif!Aizen  
**Mots :** 500 Words  
**Note :**

- Ici Ichigo n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs et n'a donc jamais rencontré les fullbringers.  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Sauf que, aimant me compliquer les choses, j'ai décidé que je me lancerai un but personnel : parvenir à faire du fluff, du mignon. Avec Aizen. Je suis tarée.

* * *

**6# Flame – Flamme**

Avec un léger sourire, Ichigo observa l'homme allongé sous lui, les yeux fermés, totalement offert. Il était rare qu'il parvienne à mettre Aizen suffisamment de bonne humeur afin de pouvoir en faire ce qu'il désirait, alors pour une fois que l'homme baissait totalement ses défenses en sa présence, il n'allait pas se faire prier. Il se pencha une fois de plus, vint embrasser les lèvres entrouvertes de Sosuke en un baiser léger. Dans le même temps, ses doigts parcouraient le torse dénudé et c'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'Ichigo entendit un soupir résonner dans la pièce et briser le silence.

Alors qu'il se redressait une fois de plus, il se retrouva subitement dans le noir. Surpris, il releva instinctivement la tête vers l'endroit où se situait l'éclairage. Un rapide coup d'œil en direction de la fenêtre lui apprit que la lumière avait aussi déserté les rues.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? fit Aizen, alors qu'il sentait Ichigo bouger et se relever.  
- Une coupure de courant. Je vais chercher des bougies, je ne serais pas long.

Si le jeune homme se releva, il fut retenu par une main agrippant solidement son bras et le ramenant en douceur vers le canapé où Sosuke le contraignit à se rassoir.

- Est-ce vraiment une chose utile ?  
- Oui, trancha Ichigo en se redressant une nouvelle fois.

Aizen soupira alors que le shinigami remplaçant se déplaçait à l'aveugle dans la pièce pour mettre la main sur ce qui l'intéressait. Le traitre se redressa à son tour, alors qu'une petite flamme se posait sur la table basse, face à lui. Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à se rasseoir sur ses genoux, ses yeux ne quittant pas la danse hypnotique de la bougie.

- Tu sais Sosuke, je viens de penser à quelque chose…

Ichigo interpréta le silence comme une incitation à continuer, ce qu'il fit. Et durant les minutes suivantes il s'amusa à décrire en long, en large et en travers ce qu'il adorerait vivre un jour : cette scène, peut-être un peu clichée, du bain accompagné de bougies et tout ce qui pouvait rendre ce moment romantique. Heureusement pour Aizen, le noir camoufla la pâleur subite dut à cette énumération qui avait plutôt tendance à lui donner des envies de fuite qu'autre chose. En désespoir de cause, il posa sa main sur la bouche du jeune homme pour stopper le flot de paroles qui lui donnait mal à la tête.

- Non, finit-il par parvenir à prononcer, un peu trop sèchement.  
- Quoi ? demanda Ichigo, après avoir repoussé son bâillon.  
- C'est non. Inutile d'espérer me faire changer d'avis.

Sous les protestations du shinigami remplaçant, il bougea pour se libérer de son emprise et éteindre le bâton de cire. Il enserra ensuite son amant et le plaqua contre le canapé, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'est pas l'idée farfelue de le rallumer. Ichigo eut beau râler et essayer de se libérer, il n'y parvint pas avant le retour du courant.

* * *

Je vous dis donc à demain ! =D


	7. Formal

**Loss of Me**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo  
**Couple : **Ichigo x fugitif!Aizen  
**Mots :** 500 Words  
**Note :**

- Ici Ichigo n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs et n'a donc jamais rencontré les fullbringers.  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Sauf que, aimant me compliquer les choses, j'ai décidé que je me lancerai un but personnel : parvenir à faire du fluff, du mignon. Avec Aizen. Je suis tarée.

* * *

**Merci à tous mes lecteurs! En espérant que cette série vous plaise!  
**

* * *

**7# Formal - Officiel**

- Sosuke…  
- Quoi encore ?  
- Je suis las de cacher notre relation à ma famille. Ne pourrait-on pas leur dire ? Juste à eux.

C'est ainsi qu'avait débuté son calvaire. Il ne savait pas encore ce qui avait bien pu traverser l'esprit d'Ichigo pour qu'il lui sorte une telle énormité. S'il ne le connaissait pas si bien, il aurait pu croire que le jeune homme avait oublié _qui_ il était et surtout ce qu'il avait pu faire. Ou que son père était un shinigami puissant et susceptible d'être une source d'ennuis. Dans tous les cas il les mettait inutilement en danger.

- Pourquoi ne pas me rendre directement à Soul Society, tant qu'on y est ? Avait-il froidement répliqué, agacé.

Il avait espéré que sa réponse ferait comprendre à Kurosaki à quel point cette réflexion pouvait être stupide. Cependant, malgré les quelques mois passés aux côtés de Kurosaki, il semblait qu'il n'avait toujours pas assimilé comme il fonctionnait. Car non seulement Ichigo ne « comprit pas » mais il se braqua. Et en dépit de toute raison, il avait décidé de forcer Aizen à ployer.

- Abruti ! Tu peux concevoir que je veuille les mettre au courant, non ?  
- Non.

C'est ainsi que la tension d'une telle demande s'était muée en une violente dispute. Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, le ton monta. Le jeune homme ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire, et le traitre restait persuadé qu'une telle idée n'était que folie pure. Cela vira à un véritable dialogue de sourd : bornés, ils s'étaient totalement fermés aux arguments qui pouvaient être avancés par l'autre.

- Je veux juste officialiser Sosuke, c'est… important pour moi.  
- Tu sais, si tu désires te débarrasser de moi, il y a bien plus simple.

Lorsqu'il avait vu le visage d'Ichigo blanchir sous la colère, il avait compris qu'il venait de prononcer la phrase de trop. Il préféra alors se replier et quitta l'appartement pour prendre l'air et laisser les choses se tasser. Parfois, le recul et la réflexion au calme permettait au jeune homme de retrouver la raison. Quelques excuses de sa part et il se rallierait alors à sa cause et tout cela se terminerait relativement bien.

~~ ~ ~~

Lorsque l'on frappa à la porte, Isshin était tranquillement installé dans le salon. Sceptique (il n'attendait pas de visite après tout), il eut un sourire en voyant Ichigo.

- Salut.  
- Fils ! Quelle heureuse sur…

Le patriarche écarquilla les yeux lorsque son regard se posa sur Aizen, en retrait, et visiblement ravi de se trouver ici. En réalité, il était déjà prêt à déguerpir en cas de problème comme en témoignait les fréquents coups d'œil qu'il jetait aux alentours.

- … prise… ?

Ichigo ne put qu'observer, presque fasciné, son père abandonner radicalement son attitude détendue et joyeuse pour devenir un vrai mur. Sosuke n'ayant pas un air plus amical, Isshin tourna la tête vers son fils qui déglutit.

- J'espère que tu as une bonne explication.

* * *

A demain ;p!


	8. Companion

**Loss of Me**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo  
**Couple : **Ichigo x fugitif!Aizen  
**Mots :** 500 Words  
**Note :**

- Ici Ichigo n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs et n'a donc jamais rencontré les fullbringers.  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Sauf que, aimant me compliquer les choses, j'ai décidé que je me lancerai un but personnel : parvenir à faire du fluff, du mignon. Avec Aizen. Je suis tarée.

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes:  
_

Guest: Merci pour ta review! Désolé de cette coupure sadique xD

* * *

_Si beaucoup attendaient du sang, je vais vous décevoir, mon interprétation du mot ne me permet pas de m'attarder longtemps sur la réaction d'Isshin. Cependant comme je le laisse sous entendre, papa est pas vraiment content de son gendre.  
_

* * *

**8# Compagnon - Companion**

La rencontre entre Aizen et Isshin avait été… tendue. Si Ichigo n'avait pas été présent, nul doute qu'ils se seraient déjà sautés à la gorge. Heureusement pour le jeune homme, la chance s'était placée de son côté : ses sœurs avaient été invitées à l'anniversaire de l'une de leur amie et ne reviendraient que le lendemain dans la journée. Il avait réussi au moins à obtenir de son père, en dépit d'accepter sa relation, de rester silencieux auprès des shinigami.

Au final, ils avaient décidé qu'ils passeraient la nuit ici et repartirait le lendemain. Ichigo soupira lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul avec Sosuke dans sa chambre, au calme. Étrangement il n'entendit pas le « _je te l'avais bien dis_ » auquel il s'était attendu ce fut dans un silence qu'ils se couchèrent, le jeune homme allégrement affalé sur son amant.

Aizen fût réveillé le lendemain par un bruit vague qui semblait se rapprocher lentement de lui. N'étant pas vraiment une personne du matin, il eut besoin de quelques minutes pour chasser les dernières bribes de sommeil et pouvoir bouger ses bras et ses mains, seules parties non entravées. Totalement allongé sur lui, Kurosaki ne semblait pas être dérangé et dormait encore.

- Ichigo ! hurla quelqu'un, une voix joyeuse, dont il ne reconnut pas l'intonation. Tu as ramené grande sœur Rukia ?

Quelque chose leur sauta dessus et il eut le réflexe d'avoir un large mouvement du bras pour l'attraper au vol. La chose se mit aussitôt à hurler et à se débattre comme un beau diable. C'était petit, c'était mou, et le couinement reprit de plus belle alors que son captif frappait son poignet en lui ordonnant de le lâcher.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? fit la voix embrumée d'Ichigo qui tendit la main pour allumer la lampe de chevet.

Aizen fronça les sourcils en voyant que ce qu'il avait attrapé n'était en réalité qu'une simple peluche. Qui bougeait et qui parlait, même si la brusque luminosité semblait lui avoir coupé le sifflet. Le jeune homme se redressa et il en profita pour ramener l'animal vers lui et essayer de comprendre comment il pouvait fonctionner. Sa victime se remit à hurler de plus belle, demandant au shinigami remplaçant de le libérer. Le rire qui résonna l'informa que ce n'était pas dans ses projets.

- Il n'y a pas de mécanisme, fit Ichigo, s'attirant l'attention de Sosuke. Kon est un Mod Soul.  
- Ils n'ont pas été tous détruits ?  
- Comme tu peux le voir, il y a réchappé.  
- Pourquoi le fait que tu le gardes chez toi ne m'étonne pas ? soupira Aizen, blasé.

Son intérêt disparu maintenant qu'il avait eu son explication, Sosuke lança la peluche qui traversa la pièce dans un cri pour aller s'écraser contre un mur avec un couinement sonore et glisser jusqu'au sol. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de revenir au pied du lit s'indigner d'un tel traitement, même si les deux hommes, désormais occupés à s'embrasser, l'ignorèrent.

* * *

Et je vous dis à demain!


	9. Move

**Loss of Me**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo  
**Couple : **Ichigo x fugitif!Aizen  
**Mots :** 500 Words  
**Note :**

- Ici Ichigo n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs et n'a donc jamais rencontré les fullbringers.  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Sauf que, aimant me compliquer les choses, j'ai décidé que je me lancerai un but personnel : parvenir à faire du fluff, du mignon. Avec Aizen. Je suis tarée.

* * *

**9# Move – Mouvement**

- Ichigo, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? soupira Aizen

- Laisse-moi faire, susurra le shinigami remplaçant en réponse, alors qu'il ôtait leur deux chemises.

L'homme capitula et se retrouva allongé sur le lit par des mains exigeantes. Comme pour l'empêcher de se défiler, Ichigo vint s'assoir à califourchon sur lui, après avoir laissé Sosuke s'installer plus confortablement sur le ventre.

- Ferme les yeux, reprit Ichigo. Concentre-toi sur les mouvements.

Seul un grognement agacé lui répondit mais il sut qu'il avait été écouté. Aizen replia ses bras autour de l'oreiller qu'il serra contre sa joue avant de fermer les paupières. Ayant volontairement gardé le silence, le jeune homme sentit Sosuke se crisper instinctivement et il leva les yeux au ciel. A lui de faire en sorte que ses attentions modifient la donne.

C'est pour cela qu'il se pencha.

Le traitre sursauta en sentant quelque chose d'humide se poser sur le haut de son dos et glisser en suivant sa colonne vertébrale. Cette sensation, bientôt alliée à la chaleur des mains d'Ichigo lui arracha un soupir, premier d'une longue série à venir. Il devait bien reconnaître que son jeune amant était plutôt doué.

Les doigts et les paumes glissaient avec une lenteur toute calculée sur son dos, ses côtes et ses hanches, retraçant les courbes du corps et des muscles, s'attardant sur certains points peut-être plus sensibles que les autres.

Ichigo se pencha sur lui pour embrasser sa nuque après l'avoir dégagée plusieurs mèches brunes et s'il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, Aizen n'en comprit pas le sens. Il se contenta d'un marmonnement incompréhensible qui sembla faire rire le jeune homme.

Qu'importe. Les effleurements avaient repris afin de le plonger plus profondément encore dans ce bien-être. Une sensation aussi inhabituelle pour lui que plaisante. Les caresses, parfois légère, parfois plus appuyée, brève ou longue, semblaient apprécier autant ce moment que lui, comme si elles possédaient une volonté propre, et il se sentait sombrer lentement mais sûrement. Le pire était sans doute qu'il avait depuis longtemps perdu toute envie de lutter.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ichigo se redressa avec un petit sourire. Il venait d'appeler Sosuke une deuxième puis une troisième fois sauf que, pour ce coup-ci, il n'avait eu aucune réponse. Même en se risquant à venir caresser la joue d'Aizen (chose que celui-ci détestait en temps normal), rien. Il avait dû se rendre bientôt à l'évidence : l'homme venait de s'endormir.

Il avait compris que Sosuke n'était pas familier du fait d'être décontracté, et avait décidé d'y remédier. Aussi s'était-il arrangé pour le masser, y mettant tout son cœur. Il avait réussi au-delà de ses espérances.

Avec précaution il se déplaça, et posa la bouteille d'huile de massage sur la table de chevet, puis il s'allongea à son tour contre Aizen de façon à pouvoir observer le visage aux traits détendus. Sosuke passa un bras en travers de sa taille, et le ramena plus encore contre lui. Ichigo nota mentalement de recommencer l'expérience. Souvent. De préférence.

* * *

Et voilà \o/ à demain!


	10. Silver

**Loss of Me**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo  
**Couple : **Ichigo x fugitif!Aizen  
**Mots :** 500 Words  
**Note :**

- Ici Ichigo n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs et n'a donc jamais rencontré les fullbringers.  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Sauf que, aimant me compliquer les choses, j'ai décidé que je me lancerai un but personnel : parvenir à faire du fluff, du mignon. Avec Aizen. Je suis tarée.

* * *

**10# Silver – ****Argent**  


En répétant encore et encore à Aizen que cela faisait bientôt un an qu'ils étaient ensembles, il avait espéré pouvoir fêter l'évènement comme il se devait. Cependant, il semblerait que Sosuke n'ait pas réussi à se libérer pour ce jour pourtant spécial et c'était dépité qu'il était allé se coucher. Sauf que, maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il ne savait trop quoi penser de la boite noire qu'il avait retrouvée sur le matelas, à côté de son oreiller.

Avec précaution, il enleva le simple ruban rouge qui empêchait le coffret de s'ouvrir et souleva le couvercle pour révéler un collier. Une simple chaîne. Comme il pouvait s'y attendre de la part d'Aizen (parce qu'il ne voyait pas qui d'autre avait pu lui offrir ça) aucune explication, aucun mot afin de justifier un tel présent, si ce n'était une simple phrase du créateur, incrustée dans la boite, qui précisait que le bijou était en argent.

Et parce qu'après un an, il commençait quand même à connaître ses petites manies, il savait aussi que ce choix ne s'était pas fait sur un simple coup de tête.

Il se leva, la boite toujours dans les mains. Trop préoccupé par ce cadeau, il ne prit pas la peine de se préparer et partit directement dans le salon pour allumer son ordinateur portable. Le temps que celui-ci charge, il enleva la chaîne de son écrin afin de l'observer sous toutes les coutures. Elle trouva finalement place à son cou, alors que le jeune homme se penchait pour commencer ses recherches, obnubilé par ce message caché.

En toute logique, il débuta sur une possible signification d'un collier en argent. Mais, à part de nombreux sites de bijoutiers, rien de vraiment intéressant. Il trouva, un peu par hasard, une personne expliquant qu'un collier traduisait la volonté de renforcer une relation existante, ce qui le fit sourire. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas simplement ça, ainsi continua-t-il.

Cependant, au bout de plusieurs heures de recherche, il avait finit par tourner en rond. En désespoir de cause, il commença à utiliser des synonymes, en espérant avoir un peu plus de résultats.

Grâce à sa chance, il tomba sur une page qui évoquait vaguement l'argent comme un « métal lunaire ». Le déclic se fit chez le shinigami remplaçant : bien sûr qu'il ne devait pas se concentrer sur le présent en totalité, mais sur son composant. Motivé, Ichigo reprit ses recherches, et cette fois, il trouva quelque chose : l'argent, métal noble symbole de la lune, représentait aussi la pureté, la sensibilité, la persistance et la force.

Un sourire un peu idiot étira les lèvres d'Ichigo et ne disparu pas de la journée. Sans surprise, Aizen ne se montra pas avant un moment. Avec un tel cadeau, il était évident qu'il se ferait discret plusieurs jours. Lorsqu'enfin il le revit, il se contenta d'un baiser passionné pour le remercier. Nul besoin de mots, ses mains qui remontaient fréquemment pour caresser le collier en ferait comprendre la raison à Aizen.

* * *

A demain!


	11. Prepared

**Loss of Me**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo  
**Couple : **Ichigo x fugitif!Aizen  
**Mots :** 489 Words  
**Note :**

- Ici Ichigo n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs et n'a donc jamais rencontré les fullbringers.  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Sauf que, aimant me compliquer les choses, j'ai décidé que je me lancerai un but personnel : parvenir à faire du fluff, du mignon. Avec Aizen. Je suis tarée.

* * *

**11# Prepared – Préparé**

Assis face à Ichigo à la table du salon, Aizen observait, perplexe les nombreux livres et papiers éparpillés un peu partout entre eux. Le jeune homme lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé, trop occupé à préparer ce qu'il avait appelé partiel pour valider son année d'étude en médecine.

Le voir plongé dans ses livres, une main crispée dans les cheveux et une attention tellement concentrée sur les lignes de mots qu'il avait totalement disparu (alors qu'il avait réussit à trouver un moyen pour venir plus souvent), ça passait. Il savait s'occuper comme un grand garçon après tout, le temps que ces sessions interminables de révisions prennent fin. Mais l'entendre marmonner et soupirer environ toutes les cinq minutes commençait à l'agacer sérieusement.

- Ichigo, quel type de mémoire as-tu ? fit brusquement Sosuke, sans qu'Ichigo ne bouge.  
- Plutôt auditive, pourquoi cette question ?  
- Viens un peu par là, veux-tu.

Le jeune homme releva la tête, perplexe. Mais le ton et l'air d'Aizen ne souffrait apparemment d'aucun refus. Son bouquin de biologie toujours dans les mains, il se leva pour rejoindre l'homme qui soupira et l'attira d'un mouvement brusque sur ses genoux. Son livre lui fût subtilisé et un bras passa autour de ses épaules pour le maintenir en place. Quand une main le plongea dans le noir, il se mit enfin à protester.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Sosuke, je dois vraiment réviser !  
- Tais-toi et écoute attentivement.

Ichigo remua un peu avant de se figer en entendant la voix grave commencer à lui réciter ses cours. D'abord interdit, il se força à se concentrer sur les paroles et non sur l'orateur après avoir trouvé une position un peu plus confortable. Une méthode comme une autre, qui montra ses résultats au bout de quelques jours, surtout qu'Aizen lui posait parfois des questions, en réalité pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas décroché.

Le seul inconvénient, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire l'intégralité de ses révisions ainsi. D'abord parce que cela lassait évidement Sosuke : il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que ce n'était pas réellement par souci de l'aider (l'altruisme n'étant pas son point fort), mais simplement parce qu'il était celui qui décidait du temps passé sur ses révisions. Un temps qui avait été divisé et espacé dans la journée et lui permettait d'en profiter.

Seulement, maintenant qu'il était face à son ultime feuille d'examen, et à quelques heures de vacances bien méritées, il ne regrettait nullement de l'avoir laissé faire. Il ne se souvenait peut être pas de tous les termes techniques et de tous les détails, mais en savait assez pour s'assurer une bonne note et donc une relative tranquillité.

Il se retiendrait juste de faire comprendre à son professeur particulier que sa méthode était efficace. Certes la préparation était excellente, mais connaissant l'égo de Sosuke, s'il osait le remercier, il allait en entendre parler durant un petit moment.

* * *

A demain!


	12. Knowledge

**Loss of Me**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo  
**Couple : **Ichigo x fugitif!Aizen  
**Mots :** 500 Words  
**Note :**

- Ici Ichigo n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs et n'a donc jamais rencontré les fullbringers.  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Sauf que, aimant me compliquer les choses, j'ai décidé que je me lancerai un but personnel : parvenir à faire du fluff, du mignon. Avec Aizen. Je suis tarée.

* * *

**Remerciement spécial à Kiss Suki, qui m'a donné l'idée sans trop le vouloir xD!  
Et merci à Crazyitachi pour la chasse aux fautes ;p  
**

* * *

**12# Knowledge – Connaissance**

L'arrivée des vacances n'avait pas vraiment été signe de repos pour Ichigo, qui avait enchainé avec un travail qui lui permettait de garder son appartement. Il était homme à tout faire dans une petite agence, ce qui faisait que lorsqu'il partait, il ne savait jamais ce qui l'attendait. Et aujourd'hui il n'avait pas été déçu. Un travail éreintant où il avait dû, à plusieurs reprises, transporter des objets lourds. Lorsqu'il était revenu chez lui, son corps le tirait douloureusement et il alla s'écrouler sur le canapé, ce fut ainsi qu'Aizen le trouva.

Et parce que, justement, ce soir il n'était pas seul, il osa demander à Sosuke de l'aider en préparant le dîner. Pour une fois. Il avait interprété le silence qui avait suivi sa requête comme un ennui et une réticence à l'idée d'accéder à ce simple service. Il ne savait pas à quel point, mais peut être pas pour la raison qu'il imaginait.

L'homme partit en cuisine, il s'étala un peu plus sur le canapé, et posa sa joue sur un des petits coussins, trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Lorsqu'une odeur caractéristique d'aliments brûlés lui parvint, il fronça les sourcils mais ne trouva pas la force de se relever pour aller vérifier.

- Sosuke, est-ce que ça va ? avait-il finit par demander, sans obtenir de réponse.

Il avait entendu des bruits de pas, une porte que l'on fermait (probablement celle de la cuisine), puis le silence complet. Il avait grogné, et après presqu'une heure à attendre, il avait fini par se relever. Alors qu'il contournait le canapé pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, il s'était retrouvé nez-à-nez avec Aizen qui lui avait annoncé que c'était prêt. Perplexe, il avait suivi sans broncher jusqu'à la table où se trouvait effectivement deux assiettes remplies.

Bien sur le repas était délicieux, il n'avait pas grand-chose à redire là-dessus mais…

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu ne savais pas cuisiner ?  
- Pour quelle raison me demandes-tu ça, tu n'aimes pas ?  
- Je sais encore ce que j'ai dans mes placards et dans mon frigo, et avec l'odeur de brûlé que j'ai pu sentir tout à l'heure, tu n'as pas pu cuisiner ça.

Ichigo eut un léger sourire alors qu'Aizen, face à lui, crispait sa mâchoire.

- Je sais cuisiner ! répliqua d'ailleurs celui-ci, c'est juste… juste…

Il s'arrêta en voyant l'air moqueur du jeune homme et se renfrogna.

- Et qui faisait la cuisine au Hueco Mundo ?  
- Kaname… finit par avouer Sosuke, vexé.

Le silence retomba entre les deux hommes, le temps que le shinigami remplaçant termine son repas. Lorsqu'Ichigo releva le nez, il réalisa que le traitre, non seulement n'avait pas touché à son assiette mais semblait bien parti pour très dignement bouder pour le reste de la soirée. Il se leva pour venir l'embrasser.

- Merci quand même.

Aizen grommela quelque chose, gêné. Kurosaki ne put que le regarder fuir la pièce, s'empêchant de rire aux éclats.

* * *

A demaiiiin ;p


	13. Denial

**Loss of Me**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo  
**Couple : **Ichigo x fugitif!Aizen  
**Mots :** 500 Words  
**Note :**

- Ici Ichigo n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs et n'a donc jamais rencontré les fullbringers.  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Sauf que, aimant me compliquer les choses, j'ai décidé que je me lancerai un but personnel : parvenir à faire du fluff, du mignon. Avec Aizen. Je suis tarée.  
- Merci à Crazyitachi pour la relecture.

* * *

**13# Denial – Déni**

L'air ennuyé qui avait accueilli Aizen lorsqu'il était arrivé cette fois là lui fit comprendre immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand Ichigo lui annonça d'une petite voix que son paternel était ici, il avait vraiment pensé à faire demi-tour et à repartir. Maintenant qu'il se retrouvait, seul, face au père d'Ichigo, il se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait.

- Tu aimes mon fils ?

Ça avait été la question bête et méchante. Il avait fallu du temps pour qu'Isshin accepte le fait que son fils soit en couple avec son ancien ennemi. Il était prêt à faire des concessions, pour Ichigo, mais avait voulu quand même mettre les choses au point avec son… gendre. Aussi n'avait-il pas vraiment compris pourquoi le traitre avait eu un sursaut à cette simple demande.

- Il est… fascinant, avait fini par lui répondre Sosuke, après avoir détourné la tête.  
- Mais tu l'aimes ou non ?

~[...]~

Il avait respecté la volonté de son père d'avoir une discussion seul à seul avec Aizen. Un peu anxieux, il patientait, comme il pouvait. Les deux hommes étaient finalement revenus au bout d'une demi-heure, et Sosuke l'avait salué, neutre, puis était reparti. Ichigo l'observa disparaitre avant de se tourner vers l'autre homme, accusateur.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dis ?  
- Rien de particulier ! Je lui ai simplement demandé s'il t'aimait, se défendit Isshin, et, voyant que son fils soupirait lourdement, je n'aurais pas dû ?  
- Tu as de la chance s'il ne t'a pas répondu « _non_ ».

Devant l'air interloqué que lui offrit son père, le jeune homme se passa une main sur la nuque avant d'expliquer à l'ancien shinigami comment pouvait fonctionner son amant. Que devant des situations qui lui demanderaient d'admettre ses sentiments, il nierait, quoi qu'il arrive et quelques soient les retombées pour lui ou pour autrui.

Parce que de passer plus de cent ans à jouer la comédie et à observer les autres se déchirer pour des questions relationnelles l'avait rendu incapable de cette prise de risque. Parce qu'il préférait être malheureux que de se mettre en danger. Et qu'il soupçonnait une relation passée qui n'avait pas arrangée les choses.

En conséquence, Ichigo préférait le laisser agir à sa guise, et se contentait volontiers des démonstrations maladroites et surtout indirectes. Quand on savait les difficultés qu'il rencontrait, elles ne prenaient que davantage de valeur à ses yeux. Et ça lui suffisait. Car il était certain qu'en cas de souci, Aizen serait à ses côtés et l'aiderait. Absolument certain.

- Je suppose qu'on ne peut pas le forcer, pas vrai ? soupira Kurosaki père.  
- Et au final, qu'est ce qu'il t'a répondu ? finit par demander Ichigo, curieux malgré tout.  
- Que tu étais fascinant, grommela Isshin, ce qui est vague.

Cependant, lorsqu'il vit le visage de son fils s'éclairer et un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, il fut quasiment certain de pouvoir traduire cette réponse par un « oui ».

* * *

A demaiin ;p


	14. Wind

**Loss of Me**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo  
**Couple : **Ichigo x fugitif!Aizen  
**Mots :** 426 Words  
**Note :**

- Ici Ichigo n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs et n'a donc jamais rencontré les fullbringers.  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Sauf que, aimant me compliquer les choses, j'ai décidé que je me lancerai un but personnel : parvenir à faire du fluff, du mignon. Avec Aizen. Je suis tarée.  
- Merci à Crazyitachi pour la relecture.  
- Merci à Leikkona d'avoir gentiment comblé ma méconnaissance du thé. (Aizen-sama, pardonnez moi.)

* * *

**14# Wind – Vent**

En s'installant dans l'appartement qui lui servait pour ses études, Ichigo avait aménagé la chambre de façon similaire à celle de la demeure familiale. De ce fait, son lit se trouvait juste en dessous de la fenêtre. Cela lui permettait, le matin ou le soir, de pouvoir observer tranquillement la ville et de profiter de la fraîcheur du moment. Sauf qu'à l'heure actuelle, s'il était bien installé, assis sur le matelas et accoudé au rebord, on était en plein milieu de l'après-midi.

A l'instar de Sosuke, allongé à côté de lui, il était essoufflé et récupérait lentement de l'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagée. Il avait pensé qu'ouvrir la fenêtre les y aiderait. Après tout, Ichigo sentait contre son visage une légère brise qui n'avait rien de désagréable.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, alors que sa main allait s'égarer sur le ventre d'Aizen qui grogna aux caresses effectuées du bout des doigts. Il ne tarda pas à se redresser pour s'y soustraire, et faire arrêter les légers frissons qu'elles provoquaient.

L'homme se leva, et Ichigo le regarda quitter la pièce avant de bouger pour se réinstaller un peu mieux devant la fenêtre. La porte de sa chambre ouverte, cela créait un appel d'air et il en profita, laissant le vent s'engouffrer dans la pièce et faire bouger ses cheveux et quelques papiers posés sur son bureau. Ses bras croisés sur le rebord, il posa sa joue dessus et ferma les yeux alors que lui parvenaient les bruits de la ville.

Il eut un sourire quand il perçut une légère odeur d'agrume. Le matelas s'affaissa derrière lui et il sentit Sosuke venir se positionner dans son dos. Pas d'enlacement, juste un contact, peau contre peau. Un baiser fut déposé sur son épaule puis la joue de l'homme vint s'y loger. Aux agrumes se rajouta bientôt la fragrance de cannelle, plus subtile et discrète. Le thé qu'il avait acheté pour son amateur d'amant et qu'il avait choisi un peu par hasard.

Certes ce n'était pas un thé japonais mais un mélange russe et Aizen avait dû s'adapter à la différence certaine qu'il y avait entre les deux. Néanmoins, il avait pris l'habitude d'en boire au moins une tasse lorsqu'il venait. Et Ichigo en adorait l'odeur. Alors il laisserait le vent imprégner la pièce de ce parfum particulier, profiterait de la chaleur dégagée par Sosuke pour se protéger d'une éventuelle sensation de froid. Ça lui permettrait, une fois l'homme parti, de garder une trace de sa présence un peu plus longtemps encore.

Rien que pour ça, il aimait le zéphyr.

* * *

A demaiiin ;p


	15. Order

**Loss of Me**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo  
**Couple : **Ichigo x fugitif!Aizen  
**Mots :** 480 Words  
**Note :**

- Ici Ichigo n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs et n'a donc jamais rencontré les fullbringers.  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Sauf que, aimant me compliquer les choses, j'ai décidé que je me lancerai un but personnel : parvenir à faire du fluff, du mignon. Avec Aizen. Je suis tarée.  
- Merci à Crazyitachi pour la relecture.

* * *

Sachez que j'ai un Facebook, si l'envie vous dis de papoter: _Arienlys Eryn_.  
Juste, si vous voulez m'ajouter, dites que vous êtes de FFnet avec un ch'tit mp. (vu que j'ai des gens que je connais pas du tout qui m'ajoutent... la magie de fb je suppose.)**  
**

* * *

**15# Order – Ordre**

Ichigo n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de bien organisé, ou plutôt, son organisation était particulière. A comprendre donc que le jeune homme était du genre bordélique. Mais, comme toutes les personnes ayant le même agencement, cela ne lui posait pas vraiment de problème : il savait où était quoi, s'il en avait besoin.

Et Aizen ? C'était l'inverse. Son souci de l'ordre et du rangement avait finalement viré à la maniaquerie, et voir l'état de l'appartement du jeune homme lui faisait presque mal au cœur. Alors il avait observé, minutieusement, retenu chaque emplacement, chaque objet. Quand le shinigami remplaçant avait le dos tourné, il s'empressait de tout remettre à sa place. La seule exception était la chambre, qu'il ne touchait absolument pas.

Parce qu'un domicile rangé était un domicile agréable… Même s'il le restait rarement plus de vingt-quatre heures… A son grand regret.

Ichigo râlait souvent après une de ces séances de « rangement », puisqu'il n'arrivait plus à remettre la main sur l'objet qui l'intéressait. Bien évidement : il n'était pas à la dernière place où il l'avait laissé. Et, inlassablement, il finissait par venir se planter devant son amant.

- Sosuke ! Où l'as-tu mis ?  
- A sa place. Je ne comprends pas comment tu arrives à te retrouver dans tout ce désordre, répondait à chaque fois l'ancien capitaine, indifférent à la colère du jeune homme.  
- Parce que c'est du bordel, mais du bordel organisé ! expliquait Ichigo, inlassablement.  
- Me voici totalement convaincu, grinçait Aizen, moqueur.

Un dialogue de sourd puisque, vexé, le jeune homme n'avait rien de plus pressé que de retourner son appartement, afin de le retrouver rangé quelques temps plus tard. Cercle sans fin…

~[…]~

Il avait été content de croiser Orihime, Ishida et Chad, venus spécialement pour lui rendre une petite visite (avec leurs études respectives, ils s'étaient un peu perdus de vue). Après quelques minutes à papoter, ses trois amis lui avaient proposé d'aller chez lui, endroit certainement plus adapté pour discuter que de rester en plein milieu de la rue.

Pas très chaud à cette idée, il avait néanmoins accepté. Réticent, car il se souvenait que trop bien dans quel état était son appartement quand il était parti ce matin. Certes, ses amis étaient au courant de sa tendance au désordre, n'empêche que c'était toujours un peu gênant.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il eut un moment de blocage en voyant l'état impeccable des lieux. Il ne fut bien sûr pas très long à comprendre comment, ou plutôt grâce à qui tout était parfait ici.

Il eut un léger sourire, remerciant silencieusement son amant et sa maniaquerie. Alors qu'Ishida lui faisait justement la remarque qu'il aurait cru trouver moins d'ordre que ça, il se promit de faire un peu plus d'efforts à l'avenir. Il ferait en sorte qu'Aizen n'ait pas à nettoyer son capharnaüm. Du moins, pas aussi souvent qu'auparavant.

* * *

A demaiiin


	16. Thanks

**Loss of Me**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo  
**Couple : **Ichigo x fugitif!Aizen  
**Mots :** 445 Words  
**Note :**

- Ici Ichigo n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs et n'a donc jamais rencontré les fullbringers.  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Sauf que, aimant me compliquer les choses, j'ai décidé que je me lancerai un but personnel : parvenir à faire du fluff, du mignon. Avec Aizen. Je suis tarée.  
- Merci à Crazyitachi pour la relecture.

* * *

**16# Thanks – Remerciements**

Il y avait quelque chose dans l'air, un pressentiment qui ne le lâchait pas. Il avait eu le réflexe, en sentant de l'agitation dehors, d'éteindre la lumière de son appartement et de laisser le silence s'installer, pour couvrir une éventuelle visite d'Aizen. Il avait eu raison : l'homme était arrivé à toute vitesse, essoufflé, et son premier geste avait été de fuir l'angle de vue offert par la fenêtre afin de souffler un peu.

Sans un mot, le shinigami remplaçant était venu fermer les volets, le temps nécessaire au traitre pour se reprendre. L'envie de lui demander des explications, de comprendre, de faire quelque chose, bien que présente, fut ignorée avec force. A la place, il se contenta d'essayer d'agir de la manière la plus naturelle possible.

Les deux hommes passèrent dans le salon, lui aussi plongé dans le noir. Ils se repérèrent en tâtonnant, et Aizen sentit le jeune homme aller et venir plusieurs fois, pour s'assurer peut-être qu'on ne vienne pas les déranger. Sans un mot, il s'assit sur le canapé, attendant. La lumière revint, les aveuglant quelques secondes Kurosaki vint ensuite le rejoindre et s'installa contre lui, la tête sur l'épaule.

- Ichigo ? finit par souffler l'ancien capitaine, brisant l'instant.  
- Mh ?  
- Merci.

Il y eut un silence. Le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne comprenant visiblement pas pour quelle raison Sosuke venait de prononcer ce mot.

- Mais… Pour quoi ?

Pas de réponse. Aizen se contenta d'arborer un léger sourire et, l'espace d'un instant, Ichigo crut retrouver devant lui l'homme débordant de confiance qu'il avait affronté il y a quelques temps maintenant. Etrangement, il en fut gêné. Parce qu'il était persuadé que cela était bien plus qu'une simple réponse à la protection qu'il lui avait offerte, et qu'en réalité, ça renvoyait indirectement à leur relation.

Face à tous les sous-entendus que ce simple mot soulevait, il sentit ses joues commencer à le picoter lentement mais sûrement.

- Eh bien je… Mh… de rien, balbutia-t-il en se passant une main sur la nuque.

« Merci ». Un simple petit mot, un pas supplémentaire dans leur relation. Il n'en attendait pas tant, mais ne refuserait bien évidement pas ce cadeau. Un grand sourire idiot vint étirer ses lèvres, ce qui fit immédiatement disparaitre celui de Sosuke qui se racla la gorge et dévia le sujet.

Inutile. Ichigo avait perdu toute envie de discuter. A la place il vint coller son visage contre le torse d'Aizen avec un sourire, et passa ses bras autour du cou. De bonne humeur, il éclata de rire, luttant contre les grognements et les tentatives de l'ancien capitaine pour le déloger. Sans succès.

* * *

A demaiiin


	17. Look

**Loss of Me**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo  
**Couple : **Ichigo x fugitif!Aizen  
**Mots :** 500 Words  
**Note :**

- Ici Ichigo n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs et n'a donc jamais rencontré les fullbringers.  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Sauf que, aimant me compliquer les choses, j'ai décidé que je me lancerai un but personnel : parvenir à faire du fluff, du mignon. Avec Aizen. Je suis tarée.  
- Merci à Crazyitachi pour la relecture.

* * *

_Réponse à la review anonyme_:

_Mineko Koishi_: Mes drabbles donnent le sourire? oh tu n'aurais pas pu me faire plus joli compliment ;) Enchantée de constater que ces petits textes mettent un de bonne humeur!

* * *

**17# Look – Regard**

Pour les vacances, son père avait tenu à ce qu'il revienne à la demeure familiale pour quelques jours. Parce que son fils chéri lui manquait, qu'il avait dit. Ichigo ne pouvait nier les efforts que son paternel avait fournis : il n'avait pas eu besoin de parler, Isshin lui avait également dit qu'Aizen était convié, s'il désirait venir.

Sosuke avait immédiatement refusé lorsqu'il avait mis le sujet sur le tapis. Il avait finalement réussi à le faire changer d'avis grâce à du chantage affectif. Certes il n'en était pas très fier, mais il s'était promis de se faire pardonner.

Cela avait été aussi l'occasion de le présenter à Yuzu et Karin. Ses sœurs, surprises au début, avaient fini par hocher la tête, observant cet homme visiblement aussi peu à l'aise qu'elles. Ichigo n'avait commencé à s'inquiéter que lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte du regard insistant de Karin sur leur invité.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? avait-il fini par lui demander, après l'avoir entrainée à l'écart.  
- Il me rappelle un peu ce personnage… Tu sais, celui que papa adorait imiter.

La petite fille fronça les sourcils, cherchant visiblement le nom. Silencieux, son frère se redressa afin de regarder Sosuke puis de monter à l'étage et d'aller dans la chambre de son père pour farfouiller la penderie. Il avait bien compris à _qui_ pensait Karin et savait aussi qu'Isshin gardait un tee-shirt, qu'il remettait parfois, à l'occasion.

Il ne fut pas long à mettre la main dessus (il fallait dire aussi que le tissu était plutôt voyant) et extirpa, victorieux, le vêtement bleu décoré d'un « S » et d'un triangle rouge sur fond jaune.

L'habit dans ses mains, il redescendit, rejoignit son amant qui lui jeta un regard interrogateur et, avec un léger sourire, vint coller le tee-shirt contre le torse, le tenant aux épaules pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Bon, les bras croisés d'Aizen gênaient quelque peu. Cependant, ce n'était pas le plus important.

- Bon sang, mais c'est trop ça.  
- Daignerais-tu m'offrir une explication, Ichigo ? fit Sosuke, visiblement mécontent.

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche : Isshin arriva sur ces entrefaites, et son regard se vissa directement sur le tissu bleu que tendait toujours son fils. Et contrairement à ce dernier, il ne se gêna pas pour éclater de rire. Aizen ne connaissait sûrement pas le super-héros auquel il venait d'être comparé, mais il comprit sans difficulté qu'on se moquait de lui.

Le regard chocolat qui se posa sur Ichigo se fit assassin, et le shinigami remplaçant se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il n'avait pas été trop loin lorsqu'il fut sèchement repoussé. Il battit néanmoins en retraite, là où son père vint coller une claque sur l'épaule de son gendre.

- Allez, souris, tu aurais pu tomber sur bien pire que Superman ! fit Isshin, sans se soucier de l'air fermé qu'arborait d'Aizen.  
- … Qui ?

Au regard qui lui répondit, Sosuke sut qu'il n'aurait jamais dû poser la question.

* * *

Et à demain chers lecteurs ;p


	18. Summer

**Loss of Me**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo  
**Couple : **Ichigo x fugitif!Aizen  
**Mots :** 500 Words  
**Note :**

- Ici Ichigo n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs et n'a donc jamais rencontré les fullbringers.  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Sauf que, aimant me compliquer les choses, j'ai décidé que je me lancerai un but personnel : parvenir à faire du fluff, du mignon. Avec Aizen. Je suis tarée.  
- Merci à Crazyitachi pour la relecture.  
- Merci à Leikkona pour supporter mon blabla sur msn =p

Je préviens quand même, le drabble d'aujourd'hui est un poil moins joyeux. xD

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes_:

_Mineko Koishi_: Thank! mais voyons c'est évident: la mèche, les abdos, la capacité de voler... Maintenant le Soul Society sait comment le combattre: kryptonite!

Guest: Tant mieux! ;] . Karin aurait pu faire pire? Oo du genre? XD *je suis curieuse là, je t'avoue*

* * *

**18# Summer – Eté**

La famille Kurosaki avait profité de la venue du fils unique et de son amant pour leur proposer d'aller au festival dédié à l'été. Aizen avait haussé les épaules : la foule le camouflerait efficacement et Ichigo lui avait de toute façon bien dit qu'il suffisait simplement de suivre la troupe. Une fois prêts (il était, avec le shinigami remplaçant, le seul à ne pas porter de kimono), ils étaient partis se balader.

Au grand dam des deux autres hommes, le traitre avait presque immédiatement retrouvé son attitude passée : un léger sourire et un air quelque peu hautain, totalement fermé aux autres. Une chose qui eut très vite le don d'énerver Isshin qui lui en fit la remarque. Ichigo dut se mettre entre les deux, alors que Sosuke faisait comprendre qu'il se moquait de ce qu'ils pensaient.

Le jeune homme sentait bien qu'il y avait plus qu'un simple réflexe de défense face à la foule dense qui avait envahie la ville. Il sentait quelque chose d'inhabituel qui se dégageait d'Aizen et qui ressemblait fortement à de la mélancolie.

Pour cause.

La ville rappelait au traitre la bataille d'hiver qui s'était déroulée dans la fausse Karakura, il y a plus d'un an et demi maintenant. Un évènement pas vraiment heureux pour lui.

Qu'il ait perdu ses espadas ne l'avait pas affecté : ses Arrancars n'étaient que des outils dont il se débarrassait lorsqu'il n'en avait plus besoin. Les Privarons, Nelliel, le prouvaient. Achever Kaname (irrémédiablement condamné) avait était différent. Cent années à comploter ensemble avaient créé des liens. Une sorte de vague amitié, quelque chose comme ça.

Puis Gin. Gin, qui le haïssait de toutes ses forces. Sosuke le savait. Mais Il l'avait conservé à ses côtés parce que, malgré ses efforts, il s'était attaché à ce gamin : il ne comptait plus le nombre de journées qu'Ichimaru avait pu passer dans la capitainerie de la cinquième, collé à Shinji ou occupé à ruiner le travail de son supérieur. Qu'Hirako soit écarté de leur route n'avait fait que renforcer la rancœur. Mais il l'avait camouflée, comme Aizen avait fermé les yeux. La « trahison » n'avait été que plus douloureuse.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était écarté de la famille Kurosaki pour aller s'isoler dans endroit plus tranquille. Ce fut lorsqu'Ichigo prononça son nom qu'il redescendit brutalement sur terre. Le jeune homme était resté à ses côtés, silencieux, juste au cas où.

- Les feux d'artifices vont bientôt commencer. Mon père a gardé une place, tenta le jeune homme.  
- Alors va le rejoindre. Ta famille t'attend.

L'instant d'après, il avait disparu, quittant le plus vite possible ce lieu chargé de trop de souvenirs. Il savait décevoir le jeune homme mais qu'importe. Il était de trop.

Il devinait qu'on lui sortirait le fameux « _tu fais parti de la famille_ », mielleux, et qu'il ne voulait surtout pas entendre. Parce que c'était douloureux, quand on savait qu'il avait méthodiquement détruit la sienne. Par deux fois.

* * *

A demaiiin !


	19. Transformation

**Loss of Me**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo  
**Couple : **Ichigo x fugitif!Aizen  
**Mots :** 500 Words  
**Note :**

- Ici Ichigo n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs et n'a donc jamais rencontré les fullbringers.  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Sauf que, aimant me compliquer les choses, j'ai décidé que je me lancerai un but personnel : parvenir à faire du fluff, du mignon. Avec Aizen. Je suis tarée.  
- Merci à Crazyitachi pour la relecture.  
- Merci à Leikkona aussi :p

* * *

**19# Transformation**

Il se sentait changer. Au fil des jours, des évènements, sans aucune possibilité de contrôle sur ce qui se passait. C'était un processus lent, insidieux, indépendant de sa volonté et qui semblait lui sauter à la gorge au plus mauvais moment, qui le narguait en chantonnant qu'il était déjà trop tard pour espérer corriger le tir.

Il se sentait changer. N'importe quelle autre personne aurait dit que c'était une chose positive. Ichigo lui-même avait semblé content, il avait donc fait taire cette petite voix qui lui soufflait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser faire. Qu'il avait un but à accomplir, et qu'il fallait qu'il détruise au plus vite ces nouveaux liens pour retourner à son objectif premier.

Après tout…

C'était vrai qu'il ne se reconnaissait plus vraiment. Lui qui avait désiré remonter une armée, ne serait-ce que pour repartir au Hueco Mundo et se préparer une seconde fois, se préparer mieux… Tout avait pris du retard et il avait perdu contact avec les arrancars depuis un moment. Parce qu'il passait la majeure partie de son temps avec Ichigo.

Il se sentait changer, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Son… affection… pour le jeune homme commençait à mettre en danger ses projets. Alors, même si cela avait été difficile, il s'était résolu à se débarrasser de lui, et de ses sentiments devenus gênants.

Il n'en était pas à son coup d'essai après tout. Il savait qu'il en souffrirait beaucoup, mais savait aussi que c'était nécessaire, s'il désirait devenir le nouveau dieu de ce monde. Il en était convaincu, lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'appartement ce soir là.  
Ichigo n'avait pas compris, quand il s'était retrouvé coincé entre son amant et le mur, celui-ci ayant un air fermé et restant muet face à ses questions. Ils s'étaient fixés un long moment, immobiles.

Seule la mâchoire d'Aizen se crispait à intervalle régulier. Il n'arrivait pas à enlever ses mains de la surface en béton pour les poser sur le cou blanc qui lui faisait face. Il n'arrivait à rien. Lentement, il referma une de ses mains et le shinigami remplaçant sursauta lorsqu'il vint frapper juste à côté de son visage.

- Sôsuke… ?

Les yeux de l'homme brillaient de colère, et Kurosaki se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour l'énerver ainsi. Mais cette rage ne lui était pas destinée. Le traitre s'en voulait de ne pas y arriver, réalisant qu'il était bien trop tard et qu'Ichigo avait pris, à son insu, une place plus importante que prévu.  
Il laissa ses mains glisser, ignora la douleur, alors que son visage venait se loger dans le cou du jeune homme qui referma ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il n'entendit pas les paroles prononcées, la seule chose qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit était son échec.

Il avait changé.  
Étape par étape, Ichigo l'entrainait sur des chemins qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais explorer. Et au creux de son ventre renaissait un sentiment qu'il pensait avoir oublié, banni de sa vie.  
La peur.

* * *

A demaiiiin!


	20. Tremble

**Loss of Me**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo  
**Couple : **Ichigo x fugitif!Aizen  
**Mots :** 486 Words  
**Note :**

- Ici Ichigo n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs et n'a donc jamais rencontré les fullbringers.  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Sauf que, aimant me compliquer les choses, j'ai décidé que je me lancerai un but personnel : parvenir à faire du fluff, du mignon. Avec Aizen. Je suis tarée.  
- Merci à Crazyitachi pour la relecture.  
- Merci à Leikkona aussi :p

* * *

**20# Tremble – Frémir**

Quand il avait vu les nuages s'amonceler, il avait compris qu'il pleuvrait certainement averse avant la fin de la journée. Le point positif était qu'il n'aurait pas trop à se soucier de rester tranquille : les shinigamis, en tout logique, évitaient autant que possible de se faire tremper par la pluie. Du coup, ils partaient s'abriter et ne se déplaçaient qu'en entendant ou en sentant un Hollow, et lui avait pu rejoindre tranquillement l'appartement d'Ichigo.

Comme il l'avait prévu, une grosse averse, d'une rare violence, ne tarda pas à s'abattre sur la ville. Quelque chose qui pour la plupart des gens serait anodine mais qui, pour le jeune homme, prenait une toute autre dimension.

Ainsi, alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement en train de discuter, il eut l'occasion de voir le shinigami remplaçant s'arrêter net dans sa tirade, blanchir et se mettre à trembler. Sosuke ne daigna bouger que lorsqu'il vit Ichigo se recroqueviller sur le canapé et son regard se perdre sur un point quelconque devant lui.  
Avec précaution, l'homme avait passé un de ses bras autour des épaules du shinigami remplaçant. Le regard ambre se posa sur lui : l'instant d'après le jeune homme s'était refugié sur ses genoux, le visage enfoui contre son torse et les mains serrant le tissu des vêtements avec force.

Puisqu'Ichigo ne réagissait pas à ses paroles, Aizen referma ses bras sur lui. Pour ne rien arranger, il devait y avoir un orage pas loin : le vent s'était levé et des bourrasques fortes venaient parfois faire claquer la pluie sur la vitre. Le shinigami remplaçant tremblait alors un peu plus, et laissait parfois échapper un léger « _ah !_ » avant de se serrer davantage encore contre son doudou improvisé.

Sosuke se mit à observer les alentours, à la recherche d'un moyen pour amener son amant dans un endroit plus calme, afin qu'il puisse se reprendre. Il entendit le jeune homme murmurer en boucle « _je suis désolé, maman_ » ce qui lui permit de comprendre le pourquoi de cette crise soudaine.  
Il aurait dû s'en douter… Masaki Kurosaki était morte un jour de pluie. Et connaissant le caractère d'Ichigo, chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait confronté à une averse suffisamment forte pour lui rappeler cette journée, il culpabilisait de ne pas avoir pu la sauver.

Une nouvelle bourrasque fit claquer le rideau d'eau sur la paroi de verre et un sanglot échappa au shinigami remplaçant. Aizen ferma les yeux et ajusta sa position. Il força le jeune homme à remonter un peu et lui permit de se serrer plus fort encore contre lui. Sans un mot il le berça, attendant simplement que la crise passe.

- Je suis désolé, finit par chuchoter Ichigo.

Sosuke se contenta d'un baiser furtif pour réponse, neutre, et le garçon se permit un léger sourire puis un rire gêné, avant de venir se réfugier une fois de plus dans les bras de sa peluche, protégé.

* * *

A demain chers lecteurs!


	21. Sunset

**Loss of Me**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo  
**Couple : **Ichigo x fugitif!Aizen  
**Mots :** 500 Words  
**Note :**

- Ici Ichigo n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs et n'a donc jamais rencontré les fullbringers.  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Sauf que, aimant me compliquer les choses, j'ai décidé que je me lancerai un but personnel : parvenir à faire du fluff, du mignon. Avec Aizen. Je suis tarée.  
- Merci à Crazyitachi pour la relecture.  
- Merci à Leikkona aussi :p

* * *

Réponse à Tisha: Merci pour tes review ;] et pour tes compliments ^^ fufu!**  
**

* * *

_Petite précision_: le mot d'aujourd'hui est "Sunset" que j'ai traduit. Cependant il ne sera ici pas question de "coucher de soleil", mais d'un cocktail portant le nom de _Sunset_, composé de Rhum, de jus d'orange et de sirop de fraise.  
Je le dis, au cas où xD!

* * *

**21# Sunset – Coucher de soleil**

- Ichigo, enlève tes mains de là.  
- Mais ! geignit le jeune homme, plaintif.

Aizen soupira alors qu'il contraignait son fardeau à laisser son tee-shirt tranquille. Pour tout avouer, il venait de récupérer le shinigami remplaçant à une fête quelconque et, visiblement, celui-ci avait ingurgité un peu trop d'alcool. Chose étrange, car il l'aurait cru plus raisonnable que ça. Heureusement pour eux qu'il était tard et que les rues étaient désertes. Il n'imaginait pas les regards réprobateurs ou outrés et l'attention inutile dont ils auraient été la cible.

- Sosuke… Tu es méchant ! pleurnicha de nouveau l'étudiant et le traitre accusa le coup sans répondre.

En même temps, il aurait dû se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'Ichigo l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'il avait envie d'un câlin (le jeune homme lui avait offert un téléphone portable afin de pouvoir le joindre en cas de problème, ou quand Aizen ne pouvait venir). Puis en constatant que son amant n'était pas vraiment ravi d'avoir été dérangé pour ça, le shinigami remplaçant lui avait demandé de venir le chercher. Parce qu'il était seul et qu'il ne pouvait rentrer dans cet état, chose vraie.

Et maintenant Sosuke se retrouvait avec un étudiant scotché à son dos et qui passait ses mains sous ses vêtements _toutes les cinq minutes_.

- T'sais, c'est pas ma faute, bougonna Ichigo, j'savais pas qu'il y avait du rhum, et c'était bon alors j'en ai bu plein.  
- Sans rire ? Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné, grinça Aizen.

Le shinigami remplaçant gloussa, ne comprenant visiblement pas le reproche. Désespéré, le traitre le prit sur son épaule pour terminer le trajet plus rapidement, et préféra ignorer les plaintes qui découlèrent de cette prise de décision. Il évita simplement d'appuyer sur le ventre, pour des raisons évidentes. Il souffla lorsque la porte de l'appartement fut refermée derrière eux deux, et seulement alors il permit au jeune homme de retrouver la terre ferme.

- Je veux un câlin ! quémanda immédiatement son amant, à son grand dam.  
- Tu es pénible, Ichigo.  
- Peut être mais j'en veux un !

Aizen râla et repoussa, encore, les mains baladeuses. L'étudiant gonfla les joues alors que l'homme remettait une fois de plus son vêtement en place. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, et se glissa en dessous, afin de pouvoir passer ses bras autour de la taille et coller sa joue contre la peau chaude de Sosuke.

- … Tu as conscience que tout cela est ridicule ? soupira le traitre, qui tira sur le tissu pour permettre à la tête d'Ichigo de passer par le col.  
- C'est de ta faute !

Aizen leva les yeux au ciel. Le jeune homme refusa de bouger, heureux là où il se trouvait, même lorsqu'on lui proposa d'aller s'installer sur le canapé (« _je les connais, tes techniques de fourbe, tu vas en profiter pour me repousser_ _! _») jusqu'à ce que, l'alcool aidant, il s'endorme comme une masse.

* * *

Et à demain =D


	22. Mad

**Loss of Me**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo  
**Couple : **Ichigo x fugitif!Aizen  
**Mots :** 475 Words  
**Note :**

- Ici Ichigo n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs et n'a donc jamais rencontré les fullbringers.  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Sauf que, aimant me compliquer les choses, j'ai décidé que je me lancerai un but personnel : parvenir à faire du fluff, du mignon. Avec Aizen. Je suis tarée.  
- Merci à Crazyitachi pour la relecture.  
- Merci à Leikkona aussi :p

* * *

**22# Mad – Fou/Insensé**

Ichigo referma lentement ses bras sur Aizen, endormi contre lui, afin de l'empêcher de glisser. Il avait, une nouvelle fois, décidé de masser Sosuke pour l'aider à se détendre. L'effet immédiat et soporifique ne le vexait pas, non : le torse collé au dos du dormeur, il pouvait en profiter, lui aussi.  
D'ailleurs, ses doigts n'avaient pas été très longs à venir glisser près du Hogyoku, toujours enchâssé dans le thorax. Le joyau brillait continuellement d'une douce lumière allant du bleu au violet, mais ce qui intéressait davantage le jeune homme, c'était que la peau était plus sensible à cet endroit là.

- T'es un taré mon Roi, tu le sais ça ? ricana soudainement son hollow, le faisant froncer les sourcils.

Il préféra ignorer la voix moqueuse, et se concentrer sur sa tache. Depuis que la guerre d'hiver s'était terminée, Zangetsu et son hollow avait théoriquement fusionnés. Dans les faits, l'esprit qui composait son pouvoir possédait deux personnalités, qui s'alternaient au besoin. Et malheureusement pour lui, si son zanpakuto avait le dessus la plupart du temps, cette fois c'était bel et bien son double monochrome qui tenait les rênes.

- T'as dans tes bras la personne recherchée par la Soul Society et considérée comme l'ennemi numéro un. T'as la source d'une grande partie de ses pouvoirs sous l'nez et toi… Tu t'intéresses uniquement aux réactions d'la peau à tes caresses ? s'indigna presque le hollow.

Ichigo haussa les épaules pour toute réponse, et reprit ses caresses, effleurant volontairement le Hogyoku. Il sourit lorsque Sosuke respira plus bruyamment dans son sommeil.

- Comment penses-tu qu'tes amis réagiraient en sachant qu'tu protèges celui qui a détruit leurs vies ? L'annoncer à ta famille était déjà d'la folie.  
- Tais-toi, maugréa le shinigami remplaçant.  
- T'sais que j'ai raison. T'es un putain d'taré.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna, son moment gâché par son hollow. Celui-ci d'ailleurs laissa échapper un nouveau ricanement, content d'ennuyer son hôte.

- Et tes potes shinigami, pareil mon Roi. T'penses sincèrement qu'ils seront fous de joie s'ils venaient à apprendre la nouvelle ? En fait tu dois être un peu maso sur les bords, non ?  
- Arrête !  
- Arrêter quoi… ? l'interrompit la voix endormie d'Aizen.

Ichigo se raidit, réalisant qu'il avait presque crié sans s'en rendre compte. Il vint embrasser le visage de son captif, ignora soigneusement le regard interrogateur du traitre, et resserra un peu plus son étreinte sans que le traitre ne cherche à l'en empêcher.

- Désolé si je t'ai réveillé Sosuke, s'excusa le jeune homme, changeant ainsi de sujet.

L'ancien capitaine ne répondit pas et posa ses bras sur les jambes repliées de l'étudiant. Il se laissa dorloter un moment encore, même si Ichigo le caressait de manière plus lente, plus légère qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Taré, Majesté, fou à lier, chantonnait en boucle le hollow, intarissable.

* * *

A demaiin!


	23. Thousand

**Loss of Me**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo  
**Couple : **Ichigo x fugitif!Aizen  
**Mots :** 441 Words  
**Note :**

- Ici Ichigo n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs et n'a donc jamais rencontré les fullbringers.  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Sauf que, aimant me compliquer les choses, j'ai décidé que je me lancerai un but personnel : parvenir à faire du fluff, du mignon. Avec Aizen. Je suis tarée.  
- Merci à Crazyitachi pour la relecture.  
- Merci à Leikkona aussi :p

* * *

_Réponse à Mineko Koishi_: Merci, contente que tu aies retrouvé notre cher shiro ;p. Et bien sûr que tu aies aimé ce drabble!  
Merci pour ta review!

* * *

**23# Thousand – Mille**

(Référence : Jeu FFX-2, passage de la musique « 1000 Word »)

Ça n'avait pourtant rien d'exceptionnel, mais il n'avait pas réussi à en décrocher. Il s'ennuyait et avait décidé, en toute logique, de lancer un jeu vidéo. Un de ceux qu'il avait achetés comme ça, sur un coup de tête, mais auquel il n'avait jamais véritablement joué. Ça avait été l'occasion. Et il n'avait pas vraiment vu l'heure passer. D'accord, le scénario n'avait rien de bien passionnant et il se demandait encore pourquoi les héroïnes étaient aussi peu vêtues. Enfin, si, il savait très bien pourquoi, mais y était insensible. C'était tout.

Absorbé par ses combats, il n'avait pas entendu Aizen arriver. Sans un mot Sosuke s'était placé derrière lui et avait posé ses bras sur le dossier du canapé. A la surprise et la curiosité avaient succédées l'ennui et la perplexité quant à l'écran que fixait Ichigo sans décrocher.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu regardes ? avait-il fini par demander.

Le jeune homme sursauta et releva le nez pour fixer le traitre. Son jeu fut immédiatement abandonné, et le shinigami remplaçant se retourna, à genoux sur le canapé pour pouvoir serrer l'ancien capitaine.

- C'est un jeu vidéo. Répondit Ichigo, avant d'expliquer grosso modo l'histoire à Aizen.

Il ne reprit la manette qu'une fois Sosuke installé à ses côtés, et recommença sans un mot ses combats. Une cinématique ne tarda pas à s'enclencher, après un discours plutôt cliché, où l'héroïne se mit à chanter. Le traitre leva les yeux au ciel sous les paroles niaises qui résonnèrent bientôt dans la pièce. Le jeune homme l'apprécia un peu plus, les paroles le renvoyant un peu à sa propre relation. Il ne savait trop comment il réagirait si Aizen venait à partir et ne plus revenir.

- Sosuke ? fit-il, la mine grave, avant de laisser un grand sourire éclairer son visage. Si je venais à disparaitre, tu chanterais pour moi ?  
- … Non, lui répondit froidement le traitre.

En toute logique, ce simple mot fit bondir le jeune homme qui, loin de se démonter (il connaissait bien son amant maintenant, cette réponse n'était pas étonnante), commença à lui demander pourquoi, et à tenter de le faire chanter. A tel point qu'il en oublia totalement son jeu, et ne s'aperçut pas que la cinématique était terminée et qu'il devait reprendre les commandes.

- N'importe quelle chanson fera l'affaire !  
- Non.  
- Allez ! S'il te plait !  
- Non.

Le shinigami remplaçant continua, inlassable, mais le traitre l'ignora. A la place, il préféra se relever pour aller se préparer du thé. Il s'épargnerait ainsi l'humiliation de devoir avouer qu'il ne savait tout simplement pas chanter.

Oui. C'était mieux ainsi.

* * *

A demain! ;p


	24. Outside

**Loss of Me**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo  
**Couple : **Ichigo x fugitif!Aizen  
**Mots :** 500 Words  
**Note :**

- Ici Ichigo n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs et n'a donc jamais rencontré les fullbringers.  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Sauf que, aimant me compliquer les choses, j'ai décidé que je me lancerai un but personnel : parvenir à faire du fluff, du mignon. Avec Aizen. Je suis tarée.  
- Merci à Crazyitachi pour la relecture.  
- Merci à Leikkona aussi :p

Ceux qui lisent les drabbles de Leikkona risque de repérer directement le clin d'oeil à ses textes ;p

* * *

_Réponse à Mineko Koishi_: Ah, moi j'avais plutôt imaginé qu'il se mettrait à pleuvoir s'il osait pousser la chansonnette. Oui c'est vrai que les héroïnes de DoA sont pareil... Quoiqu'un peut plus habillées quand même =p  
Merci pour ta review!

* * *

**24# Outside – Dehors**

Ichigo ne mettait le nez en dehors de son appartement qu'en de très rares occasions. Outre son jogging quotidien, il ne délaissait son logement que pour faire les courses, aller à la fac ou s'aérer l'esprit avec ses amis, qui le trainaient de force. Actuellement, il revenait de la petite supérette, portant les provisions de la semaine.

- Ichigo ! fit une voix enjouée derrière lui, et il se retourna pour faire face au petit groupe des vizards, à qui il offrit un sourire.  
- Hirako ! répondit-il, faisant grogner le porteur de Sakanade.  
- Shinji, corrigea le capitaine de la cinquième, par habitude.

C'était une visite aussi inattendue que plaisante pour Ichigo qui n'avait plus vraiment de nouvelle depuis la fin de la guerre. Cependant, il vit très vite un air de surprise passer sur le visage des huit personnes avant qu'une ambiance quelque peu lourde ne s'installe. Il eut beau poser des questions, il n'obtient aucune réponse.

- Ecoute, on est v'nu là pour t'voir alors, si on allait aut' part pour discuter ? finit par dire Shinji.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, et les conduisit en toute logique à son appartement. Sans doute avait-il oublié que les vizards, comme lui, avaient un odorat plus développé. L'idée qu'ils aient pu sentir l'odeur d'Aizen (à laquelle Ichigo était habitué) ne lui effleura pas l'esprit. Heureusement pour lui, cela faisait plusieurs jours que Sosuke n'avait pas pu venir : son odeur, que ce soit sur lui ou dans l'appartement était faible. Mais présente, suffisante pour alerter le groupe.

D'autant que… Ichigo avait pris l'habitude d'emprunter les tee-shirts d'Aizen, depuis le jour où Sosuke l'avait ramené d'une soirée alcoolisée, qui lui permettait d'avoir une présence factice quand il restait seul. Et organisé comme il était, le vêtement avait tendance à traîner partout. Les vizards ne furent pas très longs à le remarquer mais ne dirent rien, noyant le poisson comme ils le pouvaient.

Lorsqu'ils repartirent, Ichigo en fut soulagé quelque part, sans savoir qu'il serait probablement surveillé plus attentivement. Et comme ce genre d'évènement ne venait jamais seul, Aizen vint le voir le soir même, dés que le soleil fut couché. Aizen qui, lui, ne fut pas long à comprendre le problème et le danger potentiel d'une telle rencontre.

Ichigo soupira, las, alors que l'homme lui faisait comprendre qu'il lui serait plus difficile encore de venir le voir et que, probablement, il était plus prudent qu'ils se voient tard et loin de l'appartement si possible.

- Tu sais Sosuke… fit le jeune homme, alors qu'il forçait son amant à venir s'installer à ses côtés. Je crois que j'ai la solution.

Aizen tourna la tête vers lui, l'air ennuyé, mais simplement grognon suite à cette mauvaise nouvelle. Pas tant pour lui qui était déjà un fugitif au départ, mais pour Ichigo, évidement.

- Je vais finir par te séquestrer, termina le shinigami remplaçant.  
- Tu prends ça trop à la légère, maugréa l'ancien capitaine.  
- Et si j'étais parfaitement sérieux ? sourit Kurosaki.

* * *

A demaiiin ;)


	25. Winter

**Loss of Me**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo  
**Couple : **Ichigo x fugitif!Aizen  
**Mots :** 475 Words  
**Note :**

- Ici Ichigo n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs et n'a donc jamais rencontré les fullbringers.  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Sauf que, aimant me compliquer les choses, j'ai décidé que je me lancerai un but personnel : parvenir à faire du fluff, du mignon. Avec Aizen. Je suis tarée.

* * *

_Réponse à Mineko Koishi_: Toutes mes reviews me plaisent ;p et j'y réponds avec plaisir!  
Oui, l'idée de séquestrer Aizen est ... Ahah. Je pense que la tête d'Aizen devait être priceless. Il a du dévisager Ichigo comme s'il venait de Mars. xD  
Merci pour ta review!

* * *

**25# Winter – Hiver**

- Allez, un petit sourire, pour me faire plaisir.

- … Non, un vrai sourire, un sincère ! Pas un simulacre. Là, tu grimaces.  
- Tss. Est-ce vraiment important ?

Aizen leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Ichigo lui hurlait que oui. Sans un mot il reprit sa marche, bientôt suivi du jeune homme.  
La nuit était déjà tombée, et l'hiver leurs imposait de porter de lourds manteaux accompagnés des capuches pour se protéger de la fraicheur. Deux choses qui aidaient bien lorsque l'on était un fugitif activement recherché.

Le nouvel an approchait à grands pas et, pour les fêtes, Ichigo était retourné en toute logique vers sa famille. Sosuke avait suivi sans trop de problèmes, même si, pour cette fois, il resterait loin de la clinique. Le shinigami remplaçant venait le rejoindre une fois la nuit tombée, et ils partaient se balader au hasard des rues ou se réfugiaient dans un endroit désert, pour avoir la paix.

- Essayons encore une fois…  
- Puis-je savoir les raisons d'un tel acharnement de ta part ?  
- Optimisme et bonne humeur ! expliqua le jeune homme, en se plantant devant lui. C'est comme ça que tu dois être pour le nouvel an !  
- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un grand sourire idiot pour l'être, soupira l'ancien capitaine.

Ichigo se renfrogna à cette réponse et se retourna pour bouder. Loin de s'offusquer, Sosuke vint l'enlacer. Ils étaient dans un parc, déserté à cette heure, et en retrait du chemin de terre et de sable. Actuellement, ils tournaient le dos au lampadaire, situé quelques mètres plus loin.  
Il sentit le shinigami remplaçant se détendre progressivement, et Aizen le laissa se retourner pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille et poser son visage sur son épaule.

- Tu es plus énervé que d'habitude, souligna le traitre. Et si tu me disais plutôt ce qui ne va pas ?  
- Tout va bien, marmonna Ichigo, mal à l'aise. Cela fait même un moment que je ne sens plus de shinigamis.  
- Je ne serais pas là si le terrain n'était pas sûr, alors détends-toi.

Le jeune homme grommela de plus belle, avant de se redresser pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Sosuke. Son attitude arracha un sourire à Aizen, presque touché par cette peur de le voir disparaitre du jour au lendemain.

- Ah ! s'écria le shinigami remplaçant une fois le baiser terminé, vainqueur. Tu vois que tu en es capable ! Un vrai sourire !

L'ancien capitaine leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel avant de secouer la tête, désespéré par cette attitude. Une de ses mains remonta pour tirer le col d'Ichigo vers lui, collant leurs fronts.

- Soit mignon, et pour une fois, tais-toi. Tu gâches l'instant, fit-il, amusé, avant de couper court aux futures protestations d'un nouveau baiser.

* * *

Et voilaa,  
A demain ;)


	26. Diamond

**Loss of Me**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo  
**Couple : **Ichigo x fugitif!Aizen  
**Mots :** 500 Words  
**Note :**

- Ici Ichigo n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs et n'a donc jamais rencontré les fullbringers.  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Sauf que, aimant me compliquer les choses, j'ai décidé que je me lancerai un but personnel : parvenir à faire du fluff, du mignon. Avec Aizen. Je suis tarée.  
- Merci à Crazyitachi pour la relecture :p  
- Merci à Leikkona qui subit mes chouinements quand j'ai pas d'idées ;p

* * *

_Réponse à Mineko Koishi_:  
Merci ;p C'est mignon c'est le principal! le suite arriiiiiive!

* * *

**26# Diamond – Diamant**

En se baladant dans les rues de la capitale, Ichigo était tombé sur une bijouterie. Un magasin devant lequel il passait lorsqu'il allait à la fac mais qui, ce jour là, attira son attention plus que nécessaire. Les mains dans les poches, il s'arrêta devant la vitrine. Inconsciemment ses doigts remontèrent vers son cou pour caresser le collier, qu'il n'avait jamais quitté.

Sans trop se rendre compte, il avait franchi l'entrée du magasin et regardait les diamants, regroupés dans une unique vitrine. Le vendeur tenta bien de l'approcher, mais Ichigo lui offrit un sourire en répondant qu'il regardait juste. Avec un hochement de tête, le bijoutier était reparti derrière son comptoir.

- Les pierres précieuses ont toutes une signification, n'est ce pas ? Qu'elle est celle du diamant ? demanda le jeune homme, se tournant vers l'unique autre personne présente.  
- Le sens le plus connu est la pureté, répondit le commerçant, avec un léger sourire. Et en effet, il symbolise une relation pure et éternelle. Mais on dit aussi qu'il apporte l'abondance et permet la réalisation de ses désirs.

Le shinigami remplaçant sembla pensif. Il était tenté d'acquérir un bijou. Quelque chose de simple bien sûr, pour rendre la pareille à Aizen. Un collier ou quelque chose qui aurait un sens caché, pour jouer le même jeu que son amant. Un diamant, c'était tentant. Il aimait beaucoup la signification de cette pierre précieuse, mais c'était bien trop… romantique.

Il se souvenait encore de la fois où il avait réussi à forcer Sosuke à participer à ce bain avec les bougies et d'autres accessoires censés rendre l'instant parfait pour un couple. La crise d'angoisse et de stress qu'avait eue l'ancien capitaine avait été aussi stupéfiante qu'effrayante. Au moins ça lui avait fait comprendre que son amant avait des limites, des désirs autres que les siens et qu'il valait mieux ne pas le forcer. S'il refusait, c'était pour une bonne raison.

- Je suis sûre que votre petite amie appréciera votre cadeau, quel qu'il soit, reprit le vendeur, faisant sursauter Ichigo.  
- Oui… Probablement, admit-il, avec un sourire.

~[…]~

- Sosuke, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

L'homme, adossé à un mur, tourna la tête vers lui, interrogateur. Lentement il prit le paquet que lui tendait Ichigo et l'ouvrit, haussant un sourcil devant le livre imposant qu'il tenait désormais entre les mains.

- L'intégrale de Shakespeare ?  
- Je voulais t'offrir un bijou mais j'ai rien trouvé de bien avec un diamant. Je ne sais même pas si tu aimes cette pierre.  
- Le diamant est le roi des pierres précieuses et d'après les grecs, il rend les guerriers invincibles. Cela le rend… sympathique, tu ne trouves pas ?

Il y eut un silence entre eux deux avant qu'Aizen ne reprenne en voyant l'air interdit d'Ichigo.

- J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?  
- Non ce n'est pas ça enfin… c'est pas grave, sourit l'adolescent.

Il aurait dû se douter que Sosuke lui donnerait ce genre de réponse. Vraiment.

* * *

Comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, Aizen ne dit rien mais il a adoré son cadeau. Mais chuuuut ;p

A demain!


	27. Letters

**Loss of Me**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo  
**Couple : **Ichigo x fugitif!Aizen  
**Mots :** 500 Words  
**Note :**

- Ici Ichigo n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs et n'a donc jamais rencontré les fullbringers.  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Sauf que, aimant me compliquer les choses, j'ai décidé que je me lancerai un but personnel : parvenir à faire du fluff, du mignon. Avec Aizen. Je suis tarée.  
- Merci à Leikkona qui subit mes chouinements quand j'ai pas d'idées ;p

* * *

_Réponse à Mineko Koishi_: Oui il cache très bien sa joie ;p mais Ichigo a l'habitude, donc il sait qu'Aizen l'a apprécié mine de rien! par contre les dvd superman je crois que Sosuke n'aurait pas vraiment adoré XD  
Tant pis si tu ne retiens pas la signification du diamant, tu n'auras qu'à revenir lire ;p *sort et part très loiiiin*

* * *

**27# Letters – Lettres**

Il n'était pas rare qu'Aizen ne parvienne pas à venir le rejoindre à l'appartement, ou trop tard. Il trouvait alors Ichigo endormi et si l'idée de rester l'observer roupiller était parfois tentante… du moins pour quelques minutes, il ne s'imaginait pas le faire pendant une nuit entière… il ne pouvait malheureusement pas se le permettre. Trop dangereux.  
Mais, pour faire savoir au jeune homme qu'il était passé, il déposait un petit mot. Parfois sur un des cahiers que le shinigami remplaçant laissait trainer, parfois sur un simple post-it. Quelques petites phrases griffonnées à la hâte par manque de temps. Juste pour donner de ses nouvelles et rassurer Ichigo. Il avait fini par comprendre que celui-ci en avait besoin.

Pour cette fois, lorsqu'il était entré dans l'appartement, la chambre était vide et noire, et le salon était allumé. Il avait donc cru qu'il était arrivé à temps. En réalité ce n'était pas le cas : lorsqu'il se pencha par-dessus le dossier du canapé, il trouva son amant en train de dormir, un ouvrage contre son torse. Contournant l'obstacle, Aizen se baissa pour récupérer un cahier.

« _Des cours probablement_ » songea Sosuke, jetant par curiosité un œil au contenu.

Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant son écriture et reconnu sans peine les lignes tracées. C'était le dernier mot qu'il avait justement laissé à Ichigo. La feuille avait été arrachée et scotchée à l'intérieur du cahier et après vérification, il avait retrouvé tout ce qu'il avait pu laisser dans les pages précédentes.

Il soupira et referma le cahier, après l'avoir feuilleté quelques minutes. C'était une chose qui lui faisait plaisir (au moins était-ce une preuve qu'il n'écrivait pas tout ça pour _rien_). Il était probablement certain que le jeune homme n'avait pas réalisé que si Soul Society trouvait ça chez lui…

- Ichigo, tu es vraiment impossible.

~[…]~

Le shinigami remplaçant se réveilla dans un sursaut. Il haussa un sourcil en réalisant qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre. Pourtant, la dernière chose dont il se souvenait c'était de s'être installé dans son salon, en espérant que Sosuke vienne ce soir. Et là il se réveillait dans son lit, torse-nu.  
D'un geste, il envoya voler les couvertures pour se précipiter vers l'autre pièce. Hier, il avait cru bon de tuer le temps en sortant son carnet contenant tout ce que lui offrait son amant, traces infimes que lui laissait l'ancien capitaine.

Son cœur rata un battement en ne le trouvant nulle part.

Ennuyé, il retourna la pièce à sa recherche, sans succès. Alors qu'il revenait dans sa chambre, bredouille, il remarqua son cahier sagement posé sur son bureau. Sur une nouvelle page, l'écriture d'Aizen, reconnaissable entre toutes :

« _Dorénavant, laisse ce foutu carnet ouvert sur ta table de chevet avec un stylo, veux-tu ? Ça t'évitera de gaspiller et ça me fera économiser mon temps. Je pourrais alors t'écrire davantage._ »

Et, un peu plus bas :

« _Cependant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serais le seul à écrire dedans._ »

* * *

Et voilàà =D  
A Demaiiin!


	28. Promise

**Loss of Me**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo  
**Couple : **Ichigo x fugitif!Aizen  
**Mots :** 500 Words  
**Note :**

- Ici Ichigo n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs et n'a donc jamais rencontré les fullbringers.  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Sauf que, aimant me compliquer les choses, j'ai décidé que je me lancerai un but personnel : parvenir à faire du fluff, du mignon. Avec Aizen. Je suis tarée.  
- Merci à Leikkona qui subit mes chouinements quand j'ai pas d'idées ;p  
- Merci à Crazyitachi pour ses relectures.

* * *

_Réponse à Tisha:_ Il n'y a pas de souci voyons, si c'est pour te forcer, ce n'est pas la meilleure chose.  
Merci pour ta review et pour tout tes compliments ;) je vais essayer de ne pas faillir dans les derniers jours!

_Réponse à Mineko Koishi_: Review du jour, bonjour! ;p  
Non ça ne le dérange pas... Tant qu'il le fait sur un temps très court.  
Et oui le mois est déja presque fini (plus que 3 drabbles o_o) cependant si tu veux, en Août tu pourras t'habituer à ton drabble Aizen x Grimmjow xD  
Bon certes ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose... Pas du tout en fait.  
Merci pour ta review ;p voici le drabble du jour, Bonjour~ !

* * *

_Dites, vous vous rendez compte qu'on est DÉJÀ le 28? °_°_

* * *

**28# Promise – Promesse**

- Un problème ?

La voix basse d'Ichigo ramena Aizen sur terre. Il cessa de fixer l'endroit où se situait la fenêtre pour baisser la tête vers le jeune homme. En réalité il avait pris un risque afin de venir ici, jusqu'à demander au shinigami remplaçant d'éteindre les lumières de l'appartement, temporairement. Si son amant avait accédé à cette requête, l'ancien capitaine gardait néanmoins un œil vers l'extérieur, vigilant. Attitude qui avait fini par agacer Ichigo qui avait fermé les volets.

Si cela avait au moins le mérite de les protéger pour la soirée, Aizen ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester pensif, déjà en train d'envisager son départ de cet endroit.

- Tout va bien, répondit-il, ignorant la moue qui lui fit écho.

Perplexe, Ichigo se concentra de nouveau sur son jeu. Son dos vint se reposer contre le torse de l'ancien capitaine, se mettant à l'aise. Installé entre les jambes de Sosuke, il sourit en sentant bientôt les bras de celui-ci glisser autour de sa taille. Une position qui lui rappelait que le temps passé à brancher son ordinateur portable sur sa télévision et à faire en sorte qu'il puisse utiliser sa manette de console plutôt que son clavier n'était pas inutile.  
Il aimait jouer à ce jeu (_Amnesia_, que ça s'appelait), surtout lorsque le salon était seulement éclairé par l'écran. En tant normal, son amant lui permettait de se reprendre assez vite lorsqu'un monstre le faisait sursauter, ou l'aidait lorsqu'il se retrouvait face à une énigme. Sauf que cette fois, Aizen n'était clairement pas concentré sur ce qu'ils faisaient.

- Dis, Sosuke ? finit-il par dire, laissant ses bras retomber, la manette avec.  
- Mh ?  
- Puis-je te demander de me faire une promesse ?

Il sentit immédiatement l'homme se crisper. Promesse était en général synonyme d'engagement et c'était quelque chose qui avait tendance à le rebuter.

- Si tu as des soucis, ne me les cache pas.  
- Mais je n'ai pas… commença Aizen, perplexe.  
- Tu me promets ? le coupa Ichigo, agacé.

L'ancien capitaine soupira, comprenant sans peine que le jeune homme ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Aizen avait espéré que cela suffise, mais le shinigami remplaçant semblait vouloir faire les choses bien et releva sa main, l'auriculaire dressé. Levant les yeux au ciel, le traitre y accrocha le sien, écoutant Ichigo chantonner le petit rituel avant de briser ce « lien ».  
Sosuke ne chercha pas à comprendre : sitôt cette promesse tissée, le jeune homme était retourné à son jeu, sans explication et sans un mot de plus, visiblement satisfait… L'instant d'après il glapissait en se retrouvant nez à nez avec un monstre et, par réflexe, le traitre sursauta aussi.

L'ancien capitaine secoua la tête, se forçant à se concentrer sur ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Il lui serait toujours possible de jouer sur la notion de « souci » après tout. Ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il avait rassuré Ichigo.

* * *

A demaiiin!


	29. Simple

**Loss of Me**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo  
**Couple : **Ichigo x fugitif!Aizen  
**Mots :** 500 Words  
**Note :**

- Ici Ichigo n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs et n'a donc jamais rencontré les fullbringers.  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Sauf que, aimant me compliquer les choses, j'ai décidé que je me lancerai un but personnel : parvenir à faire du fluff, du mignon. Avec Aizen. Je suis tarée.  
- Merci à Leikkona qui subit mes chouinements quand j'ai pas d'idées ;p

* * *

_Réponse à Mineko Koishi_: Oui, toujours dans l'univers de Bleach ;p on se refait pas.  
(Moi aussi je l'imagine bien aider Ichigo, et désespéré quand le shinigami remplaçant ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut lui faire faire. Prochaine étape: Sosuke aux commandes!)  
Merci pour ta review, voici le drabble du jour~ ^^

* * *

**29# Simple**

C'était une chose si simple et pourtant il n'y arrivait pas. Cependant, il avait parfaitement conscience qu'Ichigo, face à lui, attendait qu'il le fasse. Mais… Mais il ne pouvait pas, vraiment. Et pour le faire comprendre il détourna la tête, silencieux. Le jeune homme eut un petit soupir et vint se coller contre lui, se voulant rassurant.

- Ce n'est pas grave Sosuke, sourit Kurosaki, venant caresser la joue de l'homme.  
- Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que je ne pourrais probablement pas, fit froidement le traitre, se dégageant sèchement de la caresse.  
- Oui. Mais je ne te force pas non plus, lui répondit doucement l'étudiant, mitigé.

Aizen lâcha un sifflement agacé, alors que le shinigami remplaçant se relevait, quittant le canapé où ils étaient installés tous les deux pour aller vers la cuisine et y faire du thé. Resté seul, l'ancien capitaine soupira, quelque part agacé par cet échec.

Une chose simple, si simple…

Du moins, en apparence. Ichigo par exemple, y arrivait avec une facilité déconcertante. Et il aurait adoré pouvoir faire de même. Juste une fois, parce qu'il savait que le jeune homme l'attendait de sa part. Et pour mettre les choses au clair, juste une fois, il aurait adoré le faire. Vraiment. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas dans ses cordes. Pas encore.  
Il se redressa, se dirigeant à son tour vers la cuisine. Le shinigami remplaçant lui tournait le dos, face à la bouilloire électrique, attendant que l'eau soit suffisamment chaude pour être versée dans les tasses. Lentement il vint se coller à son dos, posant ses mains sur le rebord du meuble, coinçant ainsi Ichigo.

- Sosuke ? fit le jeune homme, surpris.  
- Je… commença Aizen.

Mais il ne put continuer : sa voix semblait s'être bloquée, et les paroles refusaient de sortir. Non, vraiment rien à faire, il ne pouvait pas. Lentement ses poings se serrèrent et sa mâchoire se crispa, de rage. Comprenant le problème, Ichigo se retourna et se mis sur la pointe des pieds pour venir l'embrasser.

Aussitôt, les bras de l'ancien capitaine vinrent serrer sa taille et le baiser devint un peu plus brutal. Mais ça ne fut que temporaire. Le corps de l'homme vint appuyer contre le sien, le bloquant totalement et bientôt la bouche quitta ses lèvres pour aller embrasser la peau fine du cou, de façon plus douce. En parallèle les mains de Sosuke s'infiltraient sous son tee-shirt et le jeune homme se retrouva assis sur le plan de travail, après avoir repoussé ce qui s'y trouvait.

- H… Hey ! fit Ichigo, posant ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon.

Le shinigami remplaçant ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par les attentions et les caresses légères que lui prodiguait son amant. Rien de plus. Qu'importe que l'ancien capitaine ne parvienne pas à prononcer les trois simples mots qu'il attendait de lui, malgré toutes ses tentatives. Il se chargerait de le lui prouver, d'une autre façon qui, elle par contre, ne lui poserait aucun problème.

* * *

A demain ;)


	30. Future

**Loss of Me**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo  
**Couple : **Ichigo x fugitif!Aizen  
**Mots :** 500 Words  
**Note :**

- Ici Ichigo n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs et n'a donc jamais rencontré les fullbringers.  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Sauf que, aimant me compliquer les choses, j'ai décidé que je me lancerai un but personnel : parvenir à faire du fluff, du mignon. Avec Aizen. Je suis tarée.  
- Merci à Leikkona qui me subit xD!  
- Merci à Crazy qui me corrige!

* * *

_Réponse à Mineko Koishi_: Oui, Aizen pourra toujours trouver d'autres moyens de le dire. Heureusement qu'Ichigo est compréhensif et ne le force pas xD... Pas sûr que Sosuke apprécie de se faire forcer la main de toute façon =x...  
Merci pour ta review!

_Réponse à Tisha: _Ahah, De rien! Si ce que j'aime peut aussi plaire à d'autre, ça serait bête de ne pas partager ;p!  
Merci pour tes reviews =D

* * *

**30# Future**

Penché sur un de ses livres, Ichigo semblait songeur. Ses yeux glissaient régulièrement d'un point à l'autre des deux pages sous son nez, et quelques fois, il laissait échapper un « _mhh_ » sceptique. Lorsqu'Aizen se plaça derrière le dossier de la chaise et se pencha pour voir ce qui pouvait bien l'occuper à ce point. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant que les pages devant lesquelles le jeune homme s'était figé n'étaient qu'une carte du monde.

- Il y a un endroit où tu aimerais aller ? fit soudainement le shinigami remplaçant, brisant le silence.  
- Pourquoi, tu planifies de partir prochainement en vacance et tu veux que je suive ? s'amusa Sosuke.  
- Non, ce n'est pas ça…

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et retourna à sa carte du monde, apparemment pas plus avancé qu'auparavant. Perplexe, le traitre se redressa et posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme qui, en réponse, se laissa partir en arrière jusqu'à poser sa tête sur le ventre de l'ancien capitaine.

- C'est juste… Je me disais que la Soul Society ne pourra plus te mettre la main dessus si tu quittes le sol japonais, pas vrai ?  
- Je suppose qu'ils n'auront pas idée de rechercher au-delà des frontières, oui, fit Aizen, perplexe.  
- Quand j'aurais terminé mes études, je pourrai choisir d'aller exercer hors frontière.

Il y eut un silence. Ichigo releva les yeux pour fixer Sosuke, dont l'attitude impassible ne permettait pas de pouvoir deviner ses pensées.

- Qui te dit que j'ai envie de partir du Japon ? finit par demander l'ancien capitaine.  
- Bah… fit le jeune homme, se renfrognant à cette question, tu pourras enfin te balader sans te soucier qu'on te tombe dessus. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose ?  
- Et mes projets ?  
- Tes projets ? Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ? râla Ichigo, Met-toi en tête de recommencer ton cirque et je te séquestre pour de vrai.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard. L'ancien capitaine s'autorisa un léger sourire, faisant comprendre au shinigami remplaçant qu'il était en train de se moquer gentiment de lui.

- Eh bien, si tu te sens de laisser tes proches derrière toi…  
- Tout ce qu'il reste à savoir c'est où. Une suggestion ?  
- Aucune, ça m'est bien égal, choisis la destination que tu préfères.

Ichigo soupira, avant de refermer son livre d'un mouvement sec. Il n'arrivait pas à choisir, voila le problème.

- Tu ne m'aides vraiment pas tu sais.  
- Je sais, sourit Sosuke, amusé. Mais ce n'était pas le but.

Il y eut un nouveau moment de blanc, avant qu'Aizen ne décide à se détourner avec un sourire et qu'Ichigo ne se redresse d'un seul coup avec une exclamation outrée. L'ancien capitaine se baissa juste à temps pour éviter un livre subissant son premier vol et préféra se replier dans une autre pièce, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme se calme… Et replonge dans son problème, une fois de plus.

* * *

Et à demain pour l'ultime drabble de cette série °_°!


	31. Ending

**Loss of Me**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo  
**Couple : **Ichigo x fugitif!Aizen  
**Mots :** 500 Words  
**Note :**

- Ici Ichigo n'a jamais perdu ses pouvoirs et n'a donc jamais rencontré les fullbringers.  
- Ce défi vient de Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, 1 texte par jour. Sauf que, aimant me compliquer les choses, j'ai décidé que je me lancerai un but personnel : parvenir à faire du fluff, du mignon. Avec Aizen. Je suis tarée.  
- Merci à Leikkona qui me subit xD!  
- Merci à Crazy qui me corrige!

* * *

_Réponse à Mineko Koishi_: Eh oui, voici le dernier ^^;. Je ne pense pas qu'Aizen s'amuse à recommencer ses projets, vu la menace qu'Ichigo fait flotter au dessus de sa tête. Ce moquer d'Ichigo est un moyen de se venger *sifflote*  
Merci pour ta review! =D_  
_

* * *

**Voici donc l'ultime chapitre!  
A l'heure où j'écris ses lignes, Loss of me a été "lu" plus de 7000 fois!  
**

**Je remercie tous mes lecteurs pour s'être embarqués avec moi dans ce petit défi, et pour ne pas avoir laché pendant 31 jours!  
Merci aussi à tous mes revieweurs, qui prennent le temps de me laisser un petit mot, tous les jours pour certain(e)s!  
**

**En esperant que ce chapitre ultime vous plaise!  
**

* * *

**31# Ending – Final**

Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment lorsque Sosuke était venu ce jour là. Quelque chose dans son attitude qui était différent de d'habitude et qui ne lui ressemblait guère. Cependant, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour en savoir davantage, Aizen était resté muet. Alors, maintenant que son père était devant lui avec un air passablement ennuyé sur le visage, il avait un peu peur de ce qui allait suivre.

- Ecoute fils, mh… C'est terminé, ils l'ont eu, commença Isshin, après avoir posé ses mains sur les épaules d'Ichigo. Puis, voyant que celui-ci ne réagissait pas. Fils ? Fils !

~[…]~

- Fils ! Réveille-toi !

Le jeune homme se redressa dans un sursaut, les larmes coulant librement sur ses joues. Il se mit à regarder autour de lui, perdu. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'était pas chez lui, ni dans son appartement, mais à l'échoppe d'Urahara. Autour de lui, Shinji, Kisuke et Isshin l'observaient, inquiets.

- Je… commença le shinigami remplaçant, chamboulé.  
- Du calme, ton corps n'a pas totalement éliminé le gaz.  
- Gaz ?

Les trois adultes s'observèrent, indécis.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien, Ichigo ? fit Shinji.

Devant l'air interrogateur qui lui répondit, Urahara lui expliqua que le dernier hollow qu'il avait affronté l'avait aspergé d'un gaz particulier qui avait pour propriété de plonger la victime dans un rêve. Que cela faisait un mois qu'il roupillait et que le scientifique venait tout juste de trouver comment annuler les effets.

- Si ce rêve t'a paru réel c'est normal, c'est pour que tu ne puisses pas en réchapper.

Ichigo accusa le coup mais ne répondit pas. Les adultes discutèrent encore un instant, lui apprenant que, bientôt, la guerre d'hiver commencerait et qu'il devait se reposer pour être prêt. Seul, il se recroquevilla, ayant du mal à admettre que tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de ce dernier « mois » n'étaient que pure invention de sa part.

Pourtant…  
Quelques jours plus tard, il se retrouvait de nouveau au Hueco Mundo pour sauver Inoue, avant de revenir en catastrophe dans sa ville pour aller se battre avec Aizen, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient isolés, pour avoir la paix.

S'il croisa le fer avec Sosuke, ce fut sans grand enthousiasme. Ce dernier d'ailleurs s'en rendit bien compte, puisqu'il fronça les sourcils et le rappela à l'ordre d'un coup qui aurait pu être dangereux s'il n'était pas parvenu à le parer à temps.

- A quoi joues-tu ? avait grogné le traitre, faisant sursauter Ichigo.

Alors il la sentit. Cette solitude pesante qui hantait son adversaire. Et, mue par… une pulsion ou… quelque chose comme ça, il laissa Zangetsu glisser contre Kyoka afin de pouvoir poser ses lèvres sur celles de son opposant. Les deux armes tombèrent au sol, alors que le shinigami remplaçant se collait d'avantage contre l'homme, retrouvant des sensations connues.

Lorsqu'enfin il s'éloigna, ce fut pour contempler l'air sidéré de Sosuke, qui lui arracha un faible sourire. Ça n'avait pas de prix…

Est-ce qu'il regrettait ?  
…

* * *

Et voici qui clôture donc _Loss of Me_

Et pour ceux qui se demandent "mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette fin?" je vous conseille de relire Beginning. Je pense que tout vous semblera alors plus clair =p_  
_

Merci de m'avoir suivi jusque là!_  
_

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes de ce chapitre_:

_Mina_: Contente que tu aies aimé ;] malgré cette fin un peu particulière, dirons nous.

_Mineko Koishi_: Et bien j'ai un fan xD! Je suis heureuse que mes histoires plaisent autant ;]  
Je te dis à une prochaine alors?

_Ninie-san_: Et bien... Merci ;]!

_Mochimochi_: Contente que ça t'aies plu, malheureusement pas de suite pour cette fic ;]  
A plus tard sur M&S dans ce cas!

Merci pour vos review!


	32. Surligneur

**Loss of Me  
**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Tite Kubo

**Couple : **Ichigo x fugitif!Aizen

**Bêta**: Fujikujaku

**Note :**

Pour vous prouver que je ne suis pas morte, et pour fêter la St Valentin ;) j'ai décidé d'écrire une petite idée qui me trottait dans l'esprit depuis un moment déjà. J'espère que cela vous plaira!

* * *

_Sachez que Master & Slave n'est pas abandonnée mais seulement dans l'attente de nouveau chapitre! Il y en a un en bêta lecture et les autres à écrire, et je n'ai malheureusement pas autant de temps que je voudrais pour avancer. Ceci dit, la fic sera bien continuée/terminée ;p!_

_Il me semble également que je suis à jour pour mes réponses au reviews, ceci dit si j'ai oublié de répondre à certain(e)s je m'en excuse platement: avec mon stage et mon mémoire j'ai tendance à ne plus savoir ou donner de la tête!_

_Merci dans tous les cas pour vos reviews et vos encouragements!_

* * *

**Bonus: Surligneur**

Lorsqu'Aizen parvint à l'appartement d'Ichigo ce jour-là, il fut un peu surpris de ne pas voir débarquer à toute allure le jeune homme, comme d'habitude. Rien d'autre que le silence et le noir de la pièce. Sosuke haussa un sourcil mais refusa de se presser pour autant : La lumière qui passait sous la porte lui indiquait que l'endroit n'était pas désert malgré tout. Son manteau défait, il se risqua à pousser le panneau en bois afin de découvrir le shinigami remplaçant effondré sur sa table, devenue blanche sous les feuilles. Il ne put empêcher un sourire moqueur d'étirer ses lèvres, alors qu'il s'accoudait au chambranle.

- Laisse-moi deviner… Tu viens d'entrer en période d'examen ?

Ichigo releva la tête et grogna pour répondre. Réponse que l'ancien capitaine décoda comme un « oui » tandis que le jeune homme reprenait son stylo et retournait à ses fiches. Sosuke le regarda un instant s'affairer à écrire, souligner, encadrer… Et après un rapide coup d'œil à ce qu'il déduisit être ce qui était déjà fait et finit, il s'avança afin de stopper le scribe.

- Je suppose que tu y a passé son après-midi. Prend une pause.

- J'apprécie que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, mais j'aimerai vraiment…

- C'est un ordre, le coupa Aizen.

Le shinigami remplaçant releva la tête et les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard un court instant. Avec un soupir, Kurosaki finit par se laisser aller en arrière, contre le dossier de sa chaise, alors que sa main lâchait son stylo.

- Si je m'accorde une douche, tu considères ça comme une pause ?

- Disons que ça ira pour cette fois.

Ichigo repoussa sa chaise et se leva, au passage, il vint se serrer un court instant contre Aizen avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. Sosuke en profita pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans la masse blanche étalée jusqu'aux limites de la table et prendre vaguement connaissance de ce qu'il allait répéter d'ici peu. Il savait parfaitement que ses prochaines visites seraient consacrées à aider le jeune homme, qui n'était de toute façon bon à rien d'autre dans ces périodes-là.

Lorsqu'Ichigo revint, habillé d'un jean et d'une serviette posée autour du cou, son premier geste fut de venir se serrer contre lui. Une brève étreinte pour se donner du courage avant de repartir à ses créations de fiche, au grand dam de l'ancien capitaine. Être relégué au second plan n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Étrangement.

- Un jour, il faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu ne les fais pas au fur et à mesure, tes foutues fiches, marmonna le traître.

- Parce que j'ai plutôt la tête aux devoirs, bougonna en réponse Kurosaki.

- Aux devoirs ou aux fêtes étudiantes ?

Ichigo eut un léger sursaut et il releva la tête afin de foudroyer Aizen du regard. Ou du moins son dos puisque ce dernier venait de se détourner pour traverser la pièce et aller se faire du thé. Probablement.

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce-que tu sous-entends au juste ?

- Que tes priorités ne sont pas les bonnes.

... Fut la réponse qui lui parvint. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai... Certes il allait à certaines soirées étudiantes (d'ailleurs, Sosuke venait parfois l'y chercher ou le rejoindre, à sa demande) mais... Mais ce n'était pas une généralité. Le shinigami remplaçant leva les yeux au ciel avant de se décider à ignorer l'autre homme et replonger dans ses papiers.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Aizen s'installer face à lui. Mais il tint bon, continuant de rédiger ses cours de médecine, encouragé. L'idée de finir rapidement était synonyme de pouvoir profiter et embêter un peu plus le shinigami. Une perspective qui lui plaisait beaucoup, d'autant qu'il ne lui en restait pas tant que ça à faire.

Le "problème" fut que la patience de l'ancien seigneur du Hueco Mundo s'étiola avant. L'ennuie et l'agacement le poussèrent à bouger, à abandonner sa tasse (vide, bien entendue) pour tourner autour de celui qu'il était venu voir.

Comme n'importe qui d'autre, tromper l'ennui rimait le plus souvent avec contrarier autrui. Pas question de s'attaquer aux fiches, même si elles étaient celles qui détournaient l'attention d'Ichigo de sa personne, ce qui ne ferait que lui attirer une dispute, non... A la place, ses doigts se refermèrent sur l'un des objets que l'étudiant manipulait. Un surligneur, jaune fluo.

- Sosuke... râla faiblement le shinigami remplaçant lorsque, voulant le même objet, ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que le vide.

- Mh?

- Rends-moi mon fluo.

- Non.

L'étudiant gonfla les joues, prêt à répliquer vertement lorsqu'une sensation dans le haut de son dos le fit se raidir. Il fronça les sourcils, tentant de déchiffrer ce qu'Aizen pouvait bien écrire dans son dos.

« _À moi_ »

Le shinigami remplaçant sentit ses épaules descendre d'un cran. Il tourna la tête, navré, pour observer Sosuke refermer le feutre. Désespéré, mais en même temps, il devait s'empêcher de rire : c'était assez rare que son amant se laisse aller à régresser de la sorte et le léger sourire qu'il arborait était un appel à lui rendre la pareil.

- Et ça t'amuses, hein? souffla Kurosaki, en se tournant à moitié.

- Je m'occupe comme je peux, confirma le traître.

- Laisse-moi finir... J'ai presque terminé.

- Fait, fait.

Ichigo ferma à demi les yeux. Alors qu'il retournait vers le bureau. Une nouvelle sensation lui fit comprendre qu'Aizen n'avait pas compris, ou plutôt ne voulait pas comprendre, ce qu'il voulait dire.

« _Propriété privée_ »

Le shinigami remplaçant serra les dents. Sa main se posa sur un autre de ses surligneurs, orange. Si son amant voulait jouer à ce jeu, ils pouvaient être deux. Les joues gonflées, contrarié, il déboucha le feutre pour venir dessiner à son tour et surtout très rapidement sur la joue de l'ancien capitaine. Celui-ci le repoussa en réalisant ce qu'il était en train de dessiner mais ce fut trop tard. Il siffla alors qu'il se retrouvait avec un cœur orange sur le visage.

La médecine fut totalement délaissée, la guerre venait d'éclater.

Le temps pour eux d'aller se poser sur le canapé afin d'être à l'aise et de commencer à tirer les vêtements pour pouvoir écrire et dessiner sur le plus de surface possible. Aizen ayant un petit avantage, il en profita, bien entendu. Ou du moins tenta : Ichigo était peu enclin à se laisser gribouiller davantage (en plus, ça chatouillait un peu trop), et tirer sur les vêtements du traître pour bloquer une partie de ses mouvements lui avait paru être une bonne idée.

Ce qui semblait être une fleur, dessiné dans la précipitation, trouva sa place sur le ventre de l'ancien capitaine qui grommela une nouvelle fois. Sans attendre, le jeune homme repris :

« _Empêcheur de tourner en rond_ »

« _Sale gosse_ »

« _Dieu à la manque_ »

- Est-ce que je t'insulte, moi ? gronda le traître. Ichigo gloussa avant de se pencher afin de poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre homme. Il y gagna à son tour un cœur sur la joue sous le sourire satisfait du shinigami. Qui disait qu'il devait être le seul à avoir ces dessins ridicules sur le corps ?

« _Tricheur_ »

Fut le nouveau mot qu'inscrivit l'étudiant en réponse. Il y eut un instant de blanc, avant que les gentillesses ne repartent de pus belle, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Lorsque leurs torses et leurs cuisses furent couvert de fluo et qu'ils eurent fini leurs bêtises… oui bêtises… Après tout, ils savaient que l'autre n'était pas sérieux, le jeune homme se décida à mettre un point final à ce petit jeu… En ayant le dernier mot au passage.

Hors de question que ce soit lui qui cède.

« _Je t'aime_ »

Trois petits mots inscrits sur le bras, le seul endroit où il restait encore un peu de place. Et l'effet fut aussi immédiat que radical : le traître arrêta l'avancée de son feutre et haussa un sourcil. Ichigo lui répondit d'un léger sourire.

- Ça suffit comme ça, allons nous doucher, abandonna finalement Aizen.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, ne cherchant pas à ennuyer davantage son amant. Les feutres furent reposés sur la table, avant que les deux hommes ne prennent la direction de la salle de bain. Ils apprirent au passage que le surligneur était une véritable plaie à effacer, même lorsque l'on était armé de gel douche et qu'on frottait avec entrain.

La soirée fut calme, Ichigo ne quittant pas beaucoup les bras d'Aizen, décidé à terminer ses fiches le lendemain lorsque Sosuke serait reparti. Cependant, quand il s'empara de ses fluos pour mettre en évidence les termes les plus importants…

- C'est pas vrai… gémit-il, avant de balancer les surligneurs dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Il était bon pour refaire ses stocks. Mais Aizen serait content de lui et de son anticipation : il allait prévoir large, acheter le nombre… et les couleurs. La prochaine fois, l'ancien capitaine ressortirait multicolore, c'était une promesse.

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu :3

Le prochain chapitre de Master & Slave arrive aussi vite que possible!


End file.
